Compañeros inesperados
by paz ds xzb
Summary: Reborn les tenis una sorpresa a todos, pero las sorpresas de Reborn son...al estilo Vongola... Y esta no es la escepcion...Primo! Eres tu! Esta el como una continuacion de Arcobaleno Cupidos, si no la leyeron les recomiendo que lo lean primero para entender mejor la historia...
1. Que! Primo! Eres tu?

Era un día más para el decimo jefe de la familia Vongola, la misma escuela, los mismos amigos y los mismos problemas de siempre, solo que con una diferencia… la dulce y tierna Kyoko Sasagawa era su novia y todos lo sabían…Prácticamente nada cambio después de aquella misión de los arcobalenos, todo seguía exactamente igual que antes…

Solo, que aquella mañana, Tsuna estaba más alterado de lo normal…

-¿Yudaime?... ¿Yudaime?-lo llamaba Gokudera, pero el castaño tenía cara de espanto, no reaccionaba y todos se estaban preocupando…

-¿Tsuna? ¿Pasa algo?-pregunta Yamamoto confundido…

Tsuna seguía sin reaccionar, cuando de repente siente el golpe de su queridísimo tutor.

-Pareces un idiota Dame-Tsuna-lo golpea- cambia la cara-le dice y mientras este se acariciaba el golpe…

-¿Qué le pasa al decimo Reborn-san?-pregunta Gokudera preocupado.

-Nada, solo está preocupado por la sorpresa que le daré cuando llegue a casa-Sonrisa sádica-una sorpresa para el decimo y sus guardianes-les informa yéndose del lugar antes que le hicieran preguntas…

Tanto Gokudera como Yamamoto entendieron el porqué de la "preocupación" de su amigo… nada bueno podría traer una sorpresa de Reborn…

Las mayoría de sus sorpresas son: un golpe, un balazo, una serie de ejercicios, limpiar la casa, trabajo comunitario, un enfrentamiento con alguna familia enemiga, etc…

Toda la jornada de clases no solo Tsuna estuvo preocupado, sino también sus amigos… todos esperaban lo peor y se imaginaban cosas horribles!

Por ejemplo…

_**Lo que imaginaba Tsuna:**_

-Ciaossu!

-Reborn! ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?

-Bueno, la última sorpresa del pequeñín fueron nuestras novias…tal vez no se a tan malo-dice Yamamoto…

-Exacto, como ya tienen novia, les enseñare a como tener hijos!-dice Reborn con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Queee?!-todos

-Eso es imposible somos muy jóvenes! Además…-Tsuna lo piensa un poco mejor, y a tanto él, como al resto de los guardianes, le empiezan a sangrar la nariz de pensar en sus novias en esa situación…bueno, entendieron…

(Si, Tsuna es todo un loquillo Xdd)

_**Lo que imaginaba Gokudera:**_

Un lugar oscuro donde solo se ve a los protagonistas, Reborn y todos los guardianes, con trajes y lentes oscuros…

-Ciaossu…

-Tengo una misión para ustedes-le dice el ex arcobaleno…-Es un enemigo del futuro, un malvado científico llamado Verde, a utilizado el ADN de dos de los malvados mas malvados en el mundo de la maldad…

-Wow…eso son malvados al extremo-dice Ryohei.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunta el decimo.

-Rokudo Mukuro y Byakuran Millifiore.

-Wow!-todos…

-Planea hacer un ejército de piñas blancas y dulces-dice seriamente-Su misión es salvar al mundo de esta invasión frutal mutante…

(._.)

_**Lo que imaginaba Yamamoto**_:

Iban todos felizmente a la casa de Tsuna (imaginen todo esto en forma de Dibujitos de niños de 5 años, todo colorido y felices)…

-Ciaossu

-Reborn! ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?-pregunta Tsuna…

-Es…un pastel!-le entrega un deliciosa pastel a cada uno-disfrútenlo!

Todos lo comen felizmente…

(._.)

En el recesó…

Kyoko intentaba tranquilizarlos y alegrarlos un poco con pastel, pero era inútil… llamo a su hermano para que la ayudara… pero fue peor…

_**Lo que imaginaba Ryohei:**_

-Ciaossu

-Reborn! Cuál es la sorpresa?-Pregunta Tsuna…

-Que impaciente eres Tsuna-lo golpea-Es esta-muestra un armario con ropa- La nueva vestimenta del decimo vongola y sus guardianes…

La vestimenta eran trajes geniales, gafas oscuras, sin corbata y cada uno tenía el primer botón de la camisa desabrochado, y algunos tenían el saco arremangado…

En fin, todos se veían geniales…

-Menos es tuyo Ryohei-le dice el bebe- el tuyo es especial…

Le muestra el traje de Lussuria ._.

-Que!Esto es un asco! Al extremo!...esto no puede usarlo un hombre-se queja el guardián…

-Pero que dices mi vida-dice Lussuria de forma… cariñosa-Pero si te queda tan bien-comienza a tocarlo (acosarlo)- tu lo haces lucir mucho más que yo, creo que me pondré celosa-dice mientras corazoncitos aparecían a su alrededor…

(._.)

Chrome también fue informada, pero ella no estaba tan preocupa, ya que Reborn tenía cierta compasión con las Mujeres…

Iban a decírselo a Hibari, pero…En la puerta del comité disciplinario….

Estaban seguros que si tocaban la puerta no les iba a atender, entonces decidieron entrar….

Al entrar estaban Hibari y su novia Izumi teniendo sexo salvaje…

JAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA ok no no…Xddd Es broma es broma…

Estaban tomando té, bueno, solo ella mientras él trabajaba en el papeleo…

-¿Izumi-san?-dice Tsuna al ver a la chica y esta le sonríe-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Hoy tengo que trabajar a la tarde, por lo tanto vine un rato con Kyoya ahora…-responde…

-¿Qué haces aquí, herbívoro?-le pregunta el prefecto…

-Hai! Etto…Reborn tiene una sorpresa para nosotros-le informa el decimo…

Entendía la razón del chico para interrumpirlo, y solo, solo por esta vez, no lo molería hasta la muerte…

-Entiendo-dice volviendo a su trabajo…

-Tsuna-kun, ¿quieren un poco de café? –le pregunta amablemente la chica…

Teniendo en cuenta que estaban dentro del la oficina del comité disciplinario, la respuesta más sabia seria que no, y salir corriendo de allí. Pero cuando la enfermera estaba en el lugar, era un poco más agradable el ambiente, por lo tanto aceptaron y el prefecto no tuvo ninguna queja.

Les sirve a los tres chicos, sonriéndoles-Quieres Kyoya?-le pregunta a su pareja y este acepta, -Si, pero en mi taza-le responde…

Mientras la chica preparaba el café a Kyoya, Los demás tomaban el suyo, sin hacer tanto ruido para no molestar. La chica tampoco hacia milagros, si molestabas al guardián de la nube, por más que este su familia entera no lo detendría de molerlos hasta la muerte…

Izumi le entrega su café, su tasa era blanca, con un dibujo de Hibir en ella…

._.

Si de Hibir…

Como todos sabemos lo Dame que es el decimo, se le dio por preguntar-Hibir?

La chica le mira y le sonríe-Si, tiene muchas cosas de Hibir en su casa-comenta y la mirada del guardián dio a entender que se callara…

Tanto Tsuna, como Gokudera y Yamamoto, sabían las consecuencias de reírse del guardián de la nube…pero…

Comenzaron a imaginarse que cosas podría tener el guardián en su casa del pájaro…

_**Un piyama, cortinas, una almohada, sabanas, una camisa, ropa interior**_? (no, eso se lo imaginan ustedes pervertidas ;) )

Sin poder evitarlo, comienzan a aguantarse la risa, pero todo sabemos cómo es esto, si en un grupo todos quieren reír y no pueden, y uno de ellos no aguanta y lanza la carcajada, los demás le siguen…así paso…y así también fueron mordidos hasta la muerte…

Las clases terminaron… cada vez estaban más asustados, sabían que nada bueno iba a pasar…

A la salida los esperaba Mei, la novia de Gokudera, con ganas de matar a todas las estudiantes que miraban babosas al chico (tengan cuidado con ella fans de Gokudera ._.)

Tanto Tsuna, Mukuro, Chrome, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei , Hibari, Kyoko, Hana, Izumi y Mei, iban para la casa de Tsuna donde les aguardaba la sorpresa…Estaba la opción de no ir y escapar a otro país, pero Reborn los buscaría y todo sería peor…

Mientras más se acercaban a la casa de Tsuna mas gente extraña aparecía... en otras palabras mafiosos…

Pudieron reconocer a algunos de los subordinados de Dino y de Nono…

Al estar cerca de la casa del capo mafioso, vieron a Lambo jugando con una capa…

-Lambo-chan, ¿y esa capa?-pregunta Kyoko

-Me la dio un tipo que se parece mucho a Tsuna-dice emocionado y todos se sorprenden -

-Igual a Tsuna?-pregunta Mei

-Sí, era igual a Tsuna…pero él era genial *-* -dice con los ojos iluminados A lo cual su fiel mano derecha afirma que no hay nadie mejor que su decimo…

-Era como Tsuna, pero no tan Tsuna-explica el guardián del rayo…

Se quedan pensativos…

-Tal vez sea el verdadero padre de Tsuna-dice Mei pensante en voz alta a lo cual todos opinan…

-¡¿Mi padre?!-exclama Tsuna…

-Bueno-dice Kyoyo- es verdad que no se parecen mucho, Iemitsu es Rubio, y tu castaño, es alto, y tu bajo… él es bien machote…y tú…no…-dice de forma divertida su novia… a lo cual Tsuna se deprime…

-Tranquila Kyoko, tú crees que eso es malo… mi novio quiere más a un pájaro que a mí -le "consuela" Izumi .

-Al menos sus novios tienes ojos normales-dice la chica tímidamente (Chrome)

-Sí, pero el de ustedes no anda gritando EXTREMO EXTREMO por la vida, la otra vez nos estábamos besando se le escuchaba que decía extremo entre el beso…

-No es que lo quiera mas, es solo que él si sabe cuando cerrar la boca-dice Hibari por lo bajo

-Odio que se burle de mi ojo-dice Mukuro.

-Pero ella dijo que quería un beso Extremo!-dice el boxeador.

-No es que no sea macho…es solo que ella no me deja tocarla-dice "inocentemente" Tsuna…a lo cual Ryohei escucha…

-¡¿Qué?!-estaba a punto de matarlo, pero se interpone su fiel mano derecha para protegerlo…

-No te le acerques cabeza de césped!-le grita

-No te metas cabeza de pulpo!-le grita el guardián del sol

-Lo ven, Quiere más al decimo que a mí –Dice deprimida Mei-Apuesto que cuando hacemos el amor piensa en Tsuna…

Gokudera se sonroja, y los demás prefieren ignorar lo dicho por la chica…

-La única que la saco bien fue Haru-se queja Kyoko- Desde que Nono les dio dinero a los Simon, Enma no sabe cómo gastarlo le compra cosas a Haru… Ahora están de viaje en Paris…todo romántico comiendo pastel TT-TT

Uno de ellos nota el auto de los varia, y más adelante ven a Azure amarrando de una correa como perro a su hermano.

-Azure?-pregunta Yamamoto sorprendido…

-Hola amorcito!-le saluda sonriente su novia.

-VOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! NO le Digas así!-grita Squalo

La chica lo ignora y notan como todos miraban la cadena que estaba amarrada al cuello de Squalo-Oh! No te preocupes-le dice a su novio-Es para que no te mate-le dice sonriendo…

Van corriendo a la casa, y al entrar ven exactamente lo que Lambo dice, a un hombre igual a Tsuna…pero más… pero más…sexy…Xdd

-Al fin llegas, Dame Tsuna…

-Hola decimo…

-¿Primo?-dice Tsuna confundido…


	2. Presentacion y mas sorpresas

-Hola decimo…

Eso fue lo que escucho Tsuna de…su antepasado?

Pero cómo es posible que Vongola primo este ante él?! .No solo estaba primo, sino también sus guardianes…

-¿Primo?-fue lo único que salió de la boca de Tsuna, estaba realmente sorprendido al igual que todos…

-Esa no es forma de saludar, DameTsuna-le golpea Reborn con León-martillo en la cabeza.

-Que-que hacen aquí?!-pregunta un alterado Gokudera, viendo principalmente al pelirrojo guardián de la tormenta.

-Cálmate niño-le dice su antepasado…

-Ven-entra Lambo con la capa de Giotto-Es igual a Tsuna-dice señalando al rubio- Y el es igual a Estupidera…pero es mujer, tiene el pelo rosa-le dice señalando a G.

Giotto ríe un poco ante lo dicho por el infante, mientras Ambos guardianes de la tormenta estaban por matar al niño.

-No se le acerquen-dice Mei protegiendo al niño, si bien no le gustaban del todo los niños, tampoco le gustaba que su novio sea un golpeador y maltratador de ellos…

- Él es como Yamamoto-continua Lambo señalando a Asari- pero usa vestido-dice refiriéndose a su traje…

-¿Vestido?

-Es él como el hombre Nube-dice refiriéndose a Alaude-Pero es mas paciente, y si me porto bien me da dulces!-dice mientras este le entregaba un dulce. La verdad es que no tenia gana de soportar los caprichos de otro guardián de rayo.

-Él es el Hechicero de la familia-dice refiriéndose Knuckle, teniendo en cuenta el traje y el libro…creo que Lambo pensó que era un hechicero._.

-¿Quién es él?-pregunta Hana ilusionada con corazones alrededor mirando a Lampo.

-Ese es el Idiota…no me cae bien-dice Lambo metiéndose los dedos en la nariz.

-Odio a los niños-dice Lampo viéndolo.

-Y él es la cabeza de Sandia-dice refiriéndose a Demon.

-DEMON?!-exclaman todos al ver al guardián de la niebla.

-Tranquilo decimo… es Demon…bueno, no te preocupes, no hará nada malo-le dice primo al verlos alterados ante la presencia de Demon (tienen muchas buenas razones para estarlo).

-¡Reborn! ¿Qué significa esto?-pregunta Tsuna.

-Es una idea que teníamos hace tiempo con Nono… necesitábamos que los anillos Vongola tuvieran el poder necesario para poder traerlos, por eso no lo podíamos lograr antes… es muy complicado como para que idiota como tú lo entienda-dice el Hitman sentado en los hombros de Giotto.

-Así es-dice el noveno.

-¡Abuelo!-se sorprende al verlo Tsuna-¿qué haces aquí?

-No me perdería de este gran acontecimiento, este es un día glorioso para toda la mafia-explica el noveno, cuyo guardianes estaban detrás de él.

_Mientras tanto, fuera de la casa de Tsuna…_

La calle estaba llena de mafiosos, esperando por conocer a Vongola primo.

-¿_Es verdad que esta Vongola primo allí dentro? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Como crees que sea? Eh escuchado que se parece mucho a el decimo_-esa eran las cosas que comentaban el resto de los subordinados.

En una esquina se podía distinguir a los Varia, Cuyo jefe estaba sentado en su habitual asiento, totalmente serio, cruzado de brazos esperando por entrar.

-Wow es la primera vez que veo al jefe tan emocionado-comenta Squalo al verlo…

De nuevo en la casa…

-Etto… es un placer conocerlo-ase reverencia Tsuna a su antepasado.

-No es necesaria tanta educación, Tsuna-kun-dice con una sonrisa Giotto, después de todo, él es su nieto…

-Estoy honrado de conocerlo-dice Nono.

-Es todo un placer ver al fundador de Vongola, es sorprendente el parentesco que tiene con mi hijo-dice el padre de Tsuna.

Tsuna ve a su padre-¿Qué haces aquí?-dice sorprendido…

-Vine a estar un tiempo con mi familia-dice sonriente…

-No es cierto, solo quieres conocer a Primo ¬¬ -dice su hijo.

_**Yamamoto y Asari**_

-¡Hola! ¡Me alegra volver a verte!-dice sonriendo Yamamoto

-A mi también-dice sonriendo igualmente Asari.

_**Gokudera y G**_

Guerra de miradas…

_**Hibari Y Alaude**_

Se miraban sin decir nada…

Izumi sin entender mucho mira a cada uno y luego a Fong, ¡eran tan parecidos!

Toma a Fong, y abraza a ambos guardianes al mismo tiempo.

-¡Al fin somos una familia!-dice la chica divertida-El hijo (refiriéndose a Hibari)…el padre (alza a Fong) un poco chico…y el Abuelo (refiriéndose a Alaude) un poco joven…

-Hibari Hibari…-aparece Hibir y se reposa en los hombros de Hibari.

-Oh, y ahí viene el bebe malcriado ¬¬ -dice Izumi.

_**Lambo y Lampo**_

Lambo odiaba a los niños y Lambo no sabía la importancia de la persona que estaba al frente suyo, asique…se ignoraban…

_**Ryohei y Knuckle**_

-¡Hola al Extremo!-saluda el boxeador.

-¡Hola al Maximo!-saluda el guardián.

-Mas gritos en casa -.-U –dice Kyoko.

-Otro más…-dice Hana.

_**Chrome, Mukuro**_ (no sé cuando llego) _**y Demon**_

-Hola –saludaba sonriente Demon, mientras los otros dos lo miraban con cierta desconfianza…

De repente se escucha caer la puerta, asiendo su aparecían Varia (Xanxus no podía aguantar la emoción -.-U)

Mira a Giotto y nota el parentesco con Tsuna, Yéndosele de inmediato su emoción por conocer al primero, odiando aun mas al decimo- Escorias -dice Xanxus con una mirada de profundo odio hacia ambos dándose la media vuelta…

-Jeje… no esperaba menos de el-dice Dino

-Oni-san?-dice Tsuna… (No notaba la presencia de nadie Xd)

-Quería conocer a primo y ver a mi hermanito-dice tomándolo des cuello y frotando su cabeza

Luego de unos segundos entra la madre de Tsuna, sorprendiéndose al ver tanta gente, corriendo a los brazos de su esposo al verlo…

- Iemitsu!-Lo abraza…

-Nana…-dice sonriendo…

Nana se sorprende al ver a Giotto, era bastante distraída, pero tampoco tanto…

-Él es un primo lejano mama-le dice Reborn-y se quedara con nosotros un tiempo.

-Está bien, bienvenido, preparare algunos bocadillos y un lugar para que duermas-le dice amablemente Nana.

-Gracias, muy amable-sonríe el rubio

Nana se va a preparar las cosas a lo cual Tsuna aprovecha para preguntar-¿cómo que se quedara aquí?

-Es una persona que lleva muerta cientos de años, ¿donde esperas que se quedara?-le dice el hitman-Ahora que recuerdo, deben darles los accesorios Vongolas a ellos.

-Sí, quiero ver mis preciados anillos-dice Giotto ansioso por ver su querido anillo, queriendo matar a alguien a ver que sus anillos ya no eran anillos….

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Pero que le hiciste a mis anillos?!-pregunta exaltado Giotto al ver los vongola gear

-Etto… tuvimos que hacerlo, no había opción-explica Tsuna…

-Sabes lo difícil que es hacer un anillo que le entre a todas las generaciones de mafiosos?!...Qué pasaría si un guardián de la tormenta en muy gordo y no le entra un cinturón! Eh?!

-Gomennasai…

Toda la tarde platicaron como si se conocieran de toda la vida, hasta que cada uno tenía que volver a su casa. Dino Y sus subordinados se fueron temprano ya que el jefe tenía trabajo que hacer, los varia se fueron al ver lo decepcionado que estaba Xanxus, nono se fue al poco tiempo que Dino junto con sus guardianes, solo quedaban Tsuna, Sus guardianes, los arcobalenos, y los primeros…

De los arcobalenos solo estaban Reborn, Coronello, Lal, Viper y Uni…

-Donde estarán Verde Y Skull?-pregunta Uni

-Esos Idiotas, era importante que vinieran hoy-se queja Reborn

-Aquí estamos-dice Verde… ¡¿**EN FORMA ADULTA**?!


	3. Lo bueno y lo malo de crecer

_Días después de que Verde haya sido el esclavo de todos los arcobalenos…_

-Maldito Reborn, me vengare, algún día me vengare, lo matare, lenta y dolorosamente… maldito Reborn, es muy fuerte no podre matarlo, pero si vengarme…como? Como me puedo vengar de ese maldito bebe?-dice a si mismo caminando de un lado al otro-…**Bebe**?

Luego de meses de trabajar arduamente, logro terminar la maquina que le permitiría acelerar su crecimiento…

Cuando Sale de la maquina… Verde ya era todo un adulto (que rápido crecen :3)

-Muy bien, pero necesito algo mas…algo mas para molestar a Reborn…que podrá ser?-dice con su voz adulta y toda masculina…

-¡¿Verde?!¡¿Porque eres adulto?! ¿Que-que? ¡¿Qué me vas a hacer?! ¡Verde!-se quejaba el ex arcobaleno de la nube, mientras este lo metía dentro de la maquina.

Luego de unos minutos, Skull sale de la maquina ya adulto…

-¿Como te sientes?-le pregunta Verde…

-Ummmh! Ummmmhhhhh!

-¿Qué?

-UMMMMH!UMMMMMMMMMMHHHHH! No-No puedo respirar!-dice Skull ya que lo metieron a la maquina con casco y todo…

_En la casa de Tsuna…_

-¿Donde estarán Verde Y Skull?-pregunta Uni

-Esos Idiotas, era importante que vinieran hoy-se queja Reborn

-Aquí estamos-dice Verde.

-¡¿Verde?!-exclaman todos al verlo.

-¿Te sorprende, Reborn? Lamentamos llegar tarde, es que teníamos tantas cosas que hacer con nuestros cuerpos adultos…-le pregunta el científico con aires de superioridad.

-¿Que significa esto, verde?-le pregunta seriamente el hitman.

-Lo siento Reborn, habla más fuerte que no se te escucha desde aquí arriba-se burla Skull.

-Tu cállate idiota-lo golpea con León matillo en la cabeza.

Ríe ante la molestia del bebe- Después de nuestro último encuentro eh decidido inventar una maquina que ME permita ser adulto y molestarte por toda la vida-dice divertido…

-¿Y porque Skull es adulto también?-pregunta Reborn…

-Mientras más infeliz seas, más feliz seré yo-dice con sonrisa burlona…

-¿Y por qué a nosotros no nos dijiste nada?-pregunta Viper conteniéndose para no matar a alguien…

-Porque todos son amigos de Reborn-explica el científico…-No se imaginan todas las ventajas que tiene ser adulto…

-Podemos beber en una cantina sin que nadie nos diga nada por nuestra edad-comenta Skull- puedo volver a manejar mi moto, puedo abrir las puestas sin la necesidad de saltar, además… se me había olvidado como las chicas corrían tras de mí al verme…-dice moviendo sus cabellos de forma lenta y seductora….

-Ser bebe también tienes sus ventajas-dice Coronello.

-¿Cómo cuales?-pregunta Verde sonriendo…

-Podemos robar sin que nadie sospeche de nosotros-dice robándole la billetera a uno de los guardianes de Nono.

-Yo puedo volar con mi gaviota-dice volando con ella.

-Y yo puedo manejar-le responde Skull

-Yo soy mujer, una de las cosas buenas de ser bebé es que no tengo mi periodo…-explica Viper…

…

…

-Esas son cosas de niños-dice verde divertido…

-Cállate Verde, tú no me llegas ni a los talones-le dice enojado el hitman

-Y tú ni a las rodillas-le contesta el científico xDD

-Además hay otros privilegios-dice Fong- mira…

Va hacia donde estaba Izumi, poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito pidiendo un abrazo *-*

-Fong-san! *-*-exclama la chica emocionada abrazándolo con fuerza, presionándolo en sus pechos mientras los demás lo miran con un hilito de sangre en la nariz…

-Kamikorosu- Se oye al guardian de la nube pero su novia le ignora…

-Sí, es verdad-dice Reborn sonriente yendo con la chica y asiendo lo mismo que su amigo….

-Si es verdad-dice Coronello dándose la vuelta para hacer lo mismo que sus amigos cuando de repente ve la sombre de Lal detrás de él con un aura oscura alrededor…

-No te preocupes Lal-dice Skull-el es un niño pequeño que no sabe apreciar a una hermosa mujer como tu-

-¿Skull?-dice Lal algo sonrojada

-No todos tenemos la posibilidad de tener a alguien tan perfecta como tú, que lastima que pierdas tu tiempo con ese niño

-¡Cállate idiota!-le salta Coronello encima golpeándolo…

-Cálmate Coronello-le dice Reborn

-Oh! No te preocupes Reborn, también planeo quedarme con tus mujeres…-dice acercándose a Bianchi.

-¿Quieres?-le pregunta Bianchi entregándole una bandeja con galletas (poción cooking)-Las prepare yo misma…

-Espero sean tan deliciosas como tú de hermosa-dice seductoramente Verde.

Comienza a comer todas las galletas de la chica, mientras todos los presentes no podían creer que eso estuviera pasando…era un suicidio! Pasan las horas y Verde pedía más…

-Reborn nunca come lo que cocino, no sé porque… tu eres diferente-dice con los ojos iluminados la chica yéndose a preparar mas... lo cual aprovecha el hitman para saber la verdad…

-¿Porque aun no te mueres idiota?

-Muy fácil, antes de venir me inyecte una pócima que, no importa cual mortal sea la comida de Bianchi, a mi no me hará nada-sonríe…

Mientras tanto Tsuna y los demás…

-Giotto-san, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle-dice emocionado Tsuna…

-Las responderé con gusto, decimo-le sonríe…

-Disculpe- aparece Nono- Primo, todo el dinero de la mafia esta a su disposición… después de todo es suya…-dice Nono a lo cual Viper escucha inmediatamente…

-¡¿El dinero de los Vongola?!-dice para ella misma, mirando a primo y luego a Verde-Verde!-se sienta en su hombro, tengo una propuesta para ti-le susurra algo al oído, luego Verde se para-Skull vamos, tenemos que irnos-dice abriendo la puesta para irse…

-Sí, hombres adultos como nosotros tienen muchas cosas que hacer durante la noche-dice yendo hacia la puerta seguido por los demás arcobalenos…

-Por cierto…hay algo que siempre quise hacer-dice Skull dándose la media vuelta mirando a Reborn. Pegándole una fuerte patada mandándolo lejos…

-RUN BICH, RUN -dice Skull mientras corría por su vida junto a Verde…

_**Espero les alla gustado este capítulo…**_

_**Den su opinión!...es importante para mí!**_

_**Además estoy nerviosa con este finc :/**_

_**Si las cosas que leyeron hasta ahora les parecen extrañas… pues… prepárense xDD**_

_**Ciao! Ciao!**_


	4. La primera noche

Este día tuvo muchas sorpresas para nuestros queridos Vongola y aun no terminarían…

Para que los primeros pudieran quedarse en la tierra debían estar cerca de los actuales guardianes, pero…Bueno…

Lampo no soporta a los niños…se negó

Alaude… es Alaude…no iba a estar cerca de su guardián solo porque lo dijo un bebe…

G y Gokudera tienen un carácter tan especial que era lo mejor que estén alegados…

Giotto, Asari y Knuckle no tuvieron ningún problema en las condiciones dadas por el bebe…

En cuanto a Demon…pues…

Todos sabemos que Mukuro y Chrome viven en Kokuyo… Todo el viaje de los 3 ilusionistas fue…incomodo…La pareja mantenía una cierta distancia del ilusionista, mientras este no entendía el porqué….

-¿Por qué van tan rápido?-pregunta el ilusionista apurando su paso mientras la pareja hacia lo mismo-¡Esperen!

-Nagi, ¿escuchas algo?-peguntaba el guardián ignorando completamente al hombre que caminaba tras ellos…

-No me ignoren…todos me ignoran, los demás guardianes también me están ignorando…parecerían que está enojado conmigo…no sé porque será…

Al llegar a Kokuyo, la autoestima del primero no mejoro en nada, ya que cuando apenas entro todos intentaron matarlo. Pero todos se tranquilizaron al saber que: si mantenían a Demon con vida… reconstruirían Kokuyo volviéndolo un lugar más… más… lindo…

Pero eso no cambiaba en nada el desprecio por el peli Azul…En la cena, por ejemplo, todos tenían platos considerablemente apetitosos, mientras a Demon le daban las sobras de hace dos semanas atrás. A la hora de dormir, todos dormían en colchones dentro de todo cómodos o a lo sumo en sillones…a Demon le dieron una almohada y que durmiera en el piso…

-Tengo frio, tengo hambre…quiero irme a casa (TT-TT)… solía vivir en una lujosa mansión… por que los guardianes de la niebla viven en un lugar como este-Pedía el Guardián de la niebla como niño de Cinco años….

_**Tsuna y Giotto…**_

-A Demon, en el momento de traerlo a la vida, le quitamos partes de sus recuerdos, el no recuerda todo lo sucedido con Elena ni mucho menos las cosas que hiso después de aquel suceso…-explica Giotto el por qué el cambio de comportamiento de su guardián…

-Ya veo…-dice Tsuna tranquilizándose un poco.

-Tsu-kun, la cena esta lista-dice Nana…

Ambos bajan a cenar, viendo como todos estaban sentados en la mesa esperándolos…

-Giotto-kun, ¿de dónde vienes?-pregunta la madre de Tsuna.

-De Italia-responde el jefe mafioso amablemente.

-Oh! Yo siempre quise ir allí…que moda tan rara tienen allí-comenta la madre refiriéndose al traje y la capa del chico…

-Solo los mejores podemos usar este tipo de atuendos-dice con una sonrisa el rubio, siendo admirado por los más pequeños, cosa que el padre de Tsuna nota…

-Jajajaja, esta belleza tampoco la pueden usar cualquier tipo de hombre-dice refiriéndose a su traje de minero, pero es ignorado por todos centrando su atención en primo…

_-A qué viene a Japón? Cómo es Italia? Se quedara mucho tiempo? Por qué es tan parecido a Tsuna? Porque brilla tanto su sonrisa?-Esas eran las preguntas _ que le hacía tanto la madre de Tsuna como los niños…

Minutos después, cuando todos comían más tranquilos…León, que estaba reposado en el sombrero de Reborn como siempre, salta a la mesa…

-Oh! Una lagartija…-dice Primo golpeándola fuertemente…

-…

-…

-León!-exclaman todos asustados por la vida del pobre camaleón…-Pero que hace primo?-pregunta Tsuna alterado…

-Oh! Lo siento, aplaste a tu mascota-dice Giotto al momento en el que León vuelve a incorporarse-¿Hm? ¡¿ Pero qué clase de animal es este?!-pregunta alterándose golpeando a León contra la mesa una y otra vez…

-_Pare…León…Pobrecito_-decían los niños a punto de llorar viendo la escena…

-¡Deja de matar a León!-Le grita el Hitman salvando a su mascota acariciándola mientras este temblaba del miedo…

Luego de esa extraña situación, Giotto iba por el pasillo de la casa buscando la habitación de Tsuna cuando ve que estaba Futta en una de las habitaciones, donde las cosas flotaban…

-¡¿Qué?!-se sorprende-Niño ¿estás bien?

Nota que los ojos de Futta se vuelven extraños, y decía algunas cosas raras referidas a Rankings…

-¡Este niño esta poseído por el diablo! ¡¿Dónde está Kunckle?! ¡Necesitamos que lo exorcice!-gritaba desesperado por los pasillos corriendo de un lado al otro…

-Tengo que admitir que Vongola primo no es lo que esperaba-dice Reborn con una gotita en la nuca acariciando a León que estaba todo vendado…

Más tarde, a la hora de dormir, Tsuna, fue obligado por su tutor a darle su cama a primo, mientras este dormiría en el piso…pero lamentablemente para él y para Reborn, ninguno de los dos pudo dormir ya que al parecer, Giotto dormía con la flama de la última voluntad prendida… ._. la luz era molesta y no podían dormir…

_**Yamamoto y Asari…**_

Como todos sabemos, Yamamoto era uno de los más populares y guapos del colegio, por lo cual, tenia muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas admiradoras, que iban de vez en cuando a verlo trabajar en el restaurante de su padre…

-Porque seguimos viniendo, el ya tiene novia, deberíamos rendirnos-dice una de sus admiradoras a sus amigas…

-Lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo muy especial pasara hoy…

En ese momento entra Yamamoto, y corazones comenzaron a rodear a las chicas…detrás de él estaba…Yamamoto?

-¡¿Qué?!¿Otro Yamamoto?-pregunta una de ellas lo cual El chico escucha…

-No, soy su primo, gusto en conocerla señorita, mi nombre es Asari-dice cortésmente el guardián a lo cual a ella y sus amigas se le iluminaron los ojos con mas corazones a su alrededor…

-Mamá, Papá… el es Asari, un primo lejano-dice el chico con una sonrisa presentándolos…

-Un gusto-se presenta…

La madre mira detenidamente al chico y nota el parentesco con su hijo-Hola es un gusto, eres bienvenido en la casa-le dice cortésmente a lo cual ambos portadores de la lluvia se dirigen, en cuanto salen de allí…

-Sabia que tenías un hijo escondido por allí-Le grita la madre a su esposo comenzando a arrogarle Sushi en el rostro…

Su madre de seguro no tiene el atributo de la lluvia xDD

Minutos después vemos al padre de Yamamoto buscando en su agenda oculta los números de sus ex- novias…

-No, no, no, no, no, Tal vez, no no-decia revisando cada nombre…

Luego comenzaron las preguntas incomodas de la madre de Yamamoto a Asari, lo cual al enterarse que le gustaba el Kendo a l igual que su esposo sus sospechas aumentaron…

Luego, a la hora de dormir….

Asari no podía dormir…entonces Yamamoto le entrega algunos mangas de Bleach que tenia para que leyera y se entretuviera…

Cuando despierta…

Ve a Asari con los ojos bien rojos leyendo todos los mangas…

-¿Asari?-pregunta confundido el guardián…

-Esto es genial…mira… ellos están muertos y usan espadas, yo, también estoy muerto, esto abre una puerta para mi… yo... Puedo convertirme en un Shinigami!-dice mostrándoles el manga de Bleach…

-Sí…tiene sentido-dice medio dormido Yamamoto…

_**Lambo y Lampo…**_

Mientras Tsuna y Giotto corrían por su vida ya que el hitman quería venganza por el maltrato hacia su mascota…

-Que aburrido-Se queja el Guardián cuando ve a Bianchi cocinando en la cocina, decidiéndose acercarse a ella-¿Necesita ayuda señorita?-dice amablemente, pero cuando la chica lo ve comienza a ser perseguido por esta…

-ROMEO!-Le gritaba mientras corría por romperte el cuello.

Como Lampo no soportaba a los niños y querían matarlo decidió irse de la casa a su castillo (en donde aparece en el anime), en el camino, se encuentra con millones de niños. Todos eran una molestia, cuando de repente ve a uno tirado en el suelo llorando. Por alguna razón decide ayudarlo…

-Oh! Que tierno de su parte-dice la hermana del pequeño que parecía una modelo…

La mirada de Lampo cambia por una mas…pervertida?

_**Ryohei y Knuckle…**_

AMBOS guardianes del sol, junto a Kyoko y Hana fuero a la casa de ambos hermanos para presentarles a su invitado…

-El es Nuestro tío Knuckle-dice Kyoko.

-Un gusto-dice la madre sonriendo.

-¡Gracias por recibirme al máximo!-grita el religioso alegremente…

-Jeje…si es de la familia-dice la madre con una gotita en la frente -.-U

-¡Son muy amables al máximo!

-No te preocupes al extremo!

-¡Son buenas personas al máximo! Estoy orgulloso de tener descendientes como ustedes…

Por alguna razón comenzó una discusión entre que gritaba más fuerte….

-MAXIMO!

-EXTREMO!

-MAXIMO!

-EXTREMO!

-MAXIMO!

-EXTREMO!

(Pobres vecinos (._.) )

Ya arto de los gritos de ambos guardianes…-¡¿Creen que esos son Gritos?!-dice el padre levantándose de su asiento-¡esto es un grito! SUPREMO!

El padre también tiene su grito xDDDD

Luego de eso, comenzaron a hacerle preguntas al guardián, y no pudo faltar la siguiente…

-Yo tengo un pregunta-alza la mano Kyoko y el guardián le dice que prosiga- Si usted es nuestro tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara abuelo y usted es un cura…como tuvo hijos?

-¿Hm? Pues…emmm…Fue obra del señor-contesta Knucke…

Ya comenzaba a escurecer y Hana debía irse a su casa, lo cual Ryohei la acompaña dándole un beso al despedirse, cosa que Knuckle nota y luego reunió a sus nietos para hablar seriamente con ellos…

-Hay que hablar-dijo seriamente el guardián a sus descendientes…

Se sorprenden al ver la seriedad del hombre indicándole que procediera-Tienen que casarse-le dice a sus nietos.

(._.)

¡¿QUE?!-GRITAN AMBOS AL mismo tiempo…-Pero somos muy jóvenes-expresa la chica…

-En mis tiempos era normal que chicos tan jóvenes como ustedes estén casados-dice…

-Pero Kyoko, tu eres la novia del decimo, verdad? Imagínate lo grandiosa que sería la boda… la esposa del jefe de la mafia…una boda llena de celebridades, llena de espectáculos…

La chica comienza a imaginarse iluminada su boda con el decimo…hablaría con Tsuna al respecto….

_**Gokudera y G…**_

Luego de que cada uno se fuera por su camino, ya que cada uno tiene un carácter tan especial se llevaban tan bien! Xdd

G se quedaría cerca de la casa del decimo para Controlar/cuidar a Giotto acercándose a la casa pisando una pequeña rama…

Por otro lado, Gokudera esta, Controlando/acosando/cuidando al decimo en una carpa cerca de la casa, sobresaltándose al escuchar el ruido de una rama, corriendo a donde provenía el ruido…

Solo podía distinguir una sombra, sin pensarlo dos veces ataca con toda sus fuerzas…para su desgracio o fortuna… era G….

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!-le grita al segundo que se distinguieron las caras…

-¡¿TU Qué haces acosando al decimo?!-

-Hm?, no seas idiota, solo vine porque no encontré lugar donde quedarme-bufa el pelirrojo caminando hacia la calle…

-Entonces ven conmigo… el decimo se enojara conmigo si se entera que deje dormir en la calle a uno de los primeros.

G se sorprende al descubrir el pasatiempo de su descendiente, acosar a Tsuna… mientras este vigilaba le entrega un cigarrillo a su antepasado…

-¿Que no tienes nada mejor que hacer?-le pregunta mientras fumaba…

-¿Como qué?-pregunta fumando también mientras vigilaba con atención al decimo…

-Bueno… tienes novia…

;)

_**Hibari y Alaude…**_

Tanto Alaude como Hibari se retiraron temprano de la reunión, el primer guardián de la nube siguió su camino separado de su descendiente mientras que a este no le importo…

-Kyoya-kun, no deberías estar con Alaude-san?-pregunta Izumi que caminaba a su lado, pero es ignorada…

Mientras tanto el primero caminaba por las calles de Namimori, presenciando un robo a una chica linda, interponiéndose entre el ladrón y ella, ganándole rápidamente al ladrón. Luego de unos minutos vio a los policías de la ciudad llegar, notando que eran gordos y que estaban bien sudados…

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunta uno de ellos-Gracias por ayudarnos pero ese es nuestro trabajo-refiriéndose ya que el ladrón la estaba esposado y todo…

-¿Por qué no vinieron antes entonces?-pregunta malhumorado el guardián.

-Llegamos tan rápido como pudimos-dice el otro policía.

-Si querían llegar más rápido hubieran venido rodando-dice prosiguiendo con su camino, dándole una lección a cada criminal que se encontraba y a cada policía inútil que veía…

En el hospital…

Izumi comienza a notar que esa noche todos los pacientes hablaban de un justiciero que protegía Namimori, uno hombre fuerte y que desaparecía de la nada. A ella la única persona que le ocurría era su novio…

-No sé de qué estás hablando mujer-dice Hibari molesto al escuchar los gritos de su novia…

-NO ME VENGAS CON ESO, TE DIJE QUE ESTOY ARTA DE ATENDER A LAS PERSONAS QUE TU GOLPEAS! SI QUIERES GOLPEAR A ALGUIEN ASLO CUADO YO NO ESTE DE TURNO!-le gritaba la chica…

-Yo no lo hice-dice más molesto…

-¿Entonces qué estuviste haciendo?-pregunta incrédula la chica..

-Estaba bañando a Hibir- (._.) dice mostrándole al pajarito bien limpito…

-Yo trabajando y tu bañándolo a él! Eres un idiota-lo golpea en la cabeza- Siempre pones primero a ese pájaro que a mi

La discusión es muy larga como para continuarla..

A la mañana siguiente, Alaude entra a la estación de policías de Namimori, comenzando a golpearlos a todos por incompetentes…

-Soy Policía de Italia, y a partir de hoy estaré a cargo de este lugar.

-Pero señor-intenta decir uno de ellos que estaba golpeado en el suelo…

-¿Cuál es el grupo más peligroso de la ciudad?-dice sin ganas de perder más tiempo…

-El comité disciplinario de la secundaria de Namimori-responde…

-Ya veo-sonríe-Este pueblo, conocerá… La Justicia.

**Siiii! Fin del capi Xddd**

**No actualizare entre estos días por qué me iré a unas mini vacaciones Xd**

**Ciao! **


	5. El primer dia normal parte 1

**-Soy Policía de Italia, y a partir de hoy estaré a cargo de este lugar.**

**-Pero señor-intenta decir uno de ellos que estaba golpeado en el suelo…**

**-¿Cuál es el grupo más peligroso de la ciudad?-dice sin ganas de perder más tiempo…**

**-El comité disciplinario de la secundaria de Namimori-responde…**

**-Ya veo-sonríe-Este pueblo, conocerá… La Justicia.**

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

Como siempre, Tsuna llegaría tarde a la escuela…

Pero su queridísimo y responsable tutor haría lo que sea para impedírselo. Como no podía levantarlo de su usual forma ya que el decimo despertaría gritando, y así despertaría a Giotto que dormía es el mismo cuarto, tendría que buscar otra forma de hacerlo.

Al entrar vio a ambos Vongolas durmiendo despatarrados en la cama, Giotto en la cama y Tsuna en el piso, parecían gemelos…

Sigilosamente el Hitman tomó de la ropa a su estudiante, sacándolo de la habitación sin despertar al rubio.

-Hora de despertar, Tsuna-dice el hitman arrojándole por la escalera al chico.

-Reborn!-se queja este ya despierto en el suelo del primer piso.

-No grites!-le salta encima-despertaras a primo-le dice mientras el primero seguía durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

El chico, luego de cambiarse y despedirse de su familia de forma apresurada, salió corriendo hacia el colegio…

-Hm?...Decimo?-dice el rubio despertando viendo a su descendiente mientras corría a la escuela desde la ventana…

En el camino, Tsuna se encuentra con Yamamoto y Gokudera y un poco más tarde, con el guardián del sol, su hermana y su novia.

-Tsuna-kun!-se acerca a ellos una sonriente Kyoko.

-Kyoko-chan!-se alegra al verla el decimo.

-BUEN DIA AL EXTREMO SAWADA!

Kyoko le comentaba como se las habían arreglado para meter al guardián del primero en la casa. Tsuna rió al escuchar que cada miembro de la familia, aparentemente tenía un grito propio…

-Qué extraño-comenta el decimo ignorando las discusiones que tenían sus guardianes detrás de él…

-Sí, es como una tradición, pero creo que debería terminarse en algún momento-dice cansada la chica.

-Sí, pero no me refería a eso, me resulta extraño que tu no grites nada…me pregunto qué gritarías-dice comenzando a pensar en un grito para la chica, comenzando a sonrojarse cuando su lado pervertido aparase.

-TSUNA!-Le grita la chica al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando dándole un golpe en la frente…

Kyoko estuvo notablemente enojada todo el camino, Tsuna arrepentido y sonrojado.

Luego de las típicas discusiones entre guardianes por las mañanas, todo el grupo se dirigió a la escuela…

-El guardián del sol es realmente extremo! *-*-dice Ryohei totalmente emocionado-En la mañana hicimos un entrenamiento extremo, corrimos por toda la ciudad al extremo…AL FIN TENGO UN COMPAÑERO DE ENTRENAMIENDO EXTREMO!

-¿Y donde está ahora?-le pregunta Tsuna que lo escuchaba atentamente…

-Cuando corríamos por la ciudad vio una iglesia y dijo que quería entrar a una de ellas por las que pasamos… comenzó a dar misa entonces me volví (._.)…

-Ya veo -.-U-dice Tsuna escuchando la campana, entrando a clases…-_que extraño que no haya nadie de comité disciplinario en la puerta de la escuela- _piensa el castaño al notar que no había nadie en la puerta del colegio.

**0+0+0+0+0** **0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

Mientras tanto, en el banco principal de la ciudad de Namimori se producía un asalto de alta escala. No eran ladrones comunes, se notaba a simple vista que eran profesionales en lo que hacían y que contaban con un gran armamento.

-No! Señor! No vaya!- le pedía uno de los policías a su ahora jefe (Alaude) el cual lo fulmina con la mirada.

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

**El **guardián de la niebla de la primera generación, Demon Space, estaba realmente deprimido por el trato que todos tenían con él. Creo que ya había mencionado la difícil vida que Demon tenía en Kokuyo y como era tratado por las personas que vivía allí. No solamente estas personas que apenas conocía lo trataban de forma despreciable, sino también los guardianes de su propia generación!

Y ahí estaba Demon, arrodillado en uno de los rincones de Kokuyo preguntándose porque todos lo odiaban.

Era realmente triste verlo…realmente triste…

Tan triste! Que Chrome se compadeció del cabeza de sandia que decidió sacarlo a pasear con ella. Como Mukuro desconfiaba completamente del primero, decidió ir con ellos para proteger a su querida Nagi.

El paseo fue…extraño…no solo por el hecho del incómodo silencio, o el hecho de que las personas se quedaban viendo la extraña vestimenta del hombre si no, el hecho de que todos pensaron que Demon era el padre de los dos más jóvenes… y eso si que le trago problemas al guardián.

Luego de caminar por el parque y ver que Demon se entretenía observando el paisaje y las mujeres del parque (ajam… es hombre después de todo -.- ) Los guardianes de la niebla de esta generación aprovecharon para "ser cariñosos". Obviamente como estaban en público eran solos besos pero…

-No le da vergüenza!-le grita una anciana a Demon.

-QUE NO SABE QUE LOS HERMANOS NO DEBEN BESARCE ENTRE ELLOS!-Le grita otra mujer que pasaba y miraba la escena de "sus hijos"

-De que está hablando?-pregunta confundido el peliazul cuando una mujer le obliga a observar a los jóvenes besándose- Pero si es lo más normal del mundo que dos novios se besen…

-QUE?! PERO QUE PADRE MAS INRESPONSABLE- Dice una de las mujeres dándole una cachetada al guardián.

-Como puede permitir que sus hijos hagan una cosa así entre ellos-le dice la otra dándole otra cachetada del lado contrario de donde le dieron la primera.

Ni Chrome ni Mukuro se habían percatado de lo que sucedió por causas de ellos ya que estaban ocupados-

-Quiero irme a casa -les informa su "padre" con los cachetes rojos a causa de las cachetadas…

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

Por otro lado el guardián del rayo buscaba a la pequeña vaquita para robarle la bazuca de los diez años…

Decidió buscarlo en algunas de la plaza, ya que el niño parecía del tipo " no me voy a quedar quieto en mi casa como niño bueno" si no mas bien "hago lo que quiero cuando quiero y si mi mamá me deja, y si pasa algo lo culpo a Tsuna (._.) "

Pero en vez de encontrarse con Lambo se encontró con…

-Asari?-dice con una gotita en la frente al verlo practicando con su espada mientras gritaba Bankai?

-BANKAI! BANKAI! BANKAI!-gritaba seriamente el guardián mientras tomaba las distintas posiciones de los protagonistas de Bleach-BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANKAI!

La gente se lo quedaba mirando, y Lampo no sabía cómo reaccionar ante los actos de su amigo

-Mira mami! Un shinigami! Un shinigami! –escucho a un niño que miraba a Asari como si se tratase de su más grande Héroe.

( ._.U )

Pasemos a la siguiente escena donde cierto pelirrojo se encuentra con la que se convertiría en su cómplice dentro de un par de minutos.

-G-sempai!-le grita la actual novia del portador de su anillo /actual cinturón.

-Hm? –voltea a verla de forma indiferente.

-Que esta asiendo?

-Comprar cigarrillos-dice continuando con su camino seguido por la chica.

-Usted también?!-suspira agobiada-se parece a Hayato en ese sentido.

-Hm? Que le viste a ese idiota?-dice al recordar que la chica era su novia.

-La verdad ni yo lo sé! Es realmente molesto! Nunca demuestra cariño y siempre está detrás de su Decimo-dice con un tono molesto al recordar todas las veces que la había plantado para estar con su decimo.

Luego de 49 minutos de comentar las "imperfecciones" del guardián de la tormenta de la decima generación pues… G no estaba feliz, no pensaba soportar esa plática todos los días durante un mes que era el tiempo que se suponía que se quedaría en ese tiempo.

-También es gruñón, fuma demasiado y-continuaba la chica sin percatarse del mal humor del mayor.

-Oye oye ya cállate!-dice realmente irritado-… te ayudare un poco con ese niño para que ya no me molesten.

-O-ok?-dice la chica sin saber si agradecerle o golpearlo (._.)

Mientras tanto, Azure caminaba por las calles de Namimori, llegando a una plaza viendo a un chico que le resultaba muy familiar…

-Takeshi!-dice alegre corriendo hacia el chico que entrenaba con la espada mientras gritaba bankai?

-Hm?-da la vuelta al escuchar a la chica, observándola reconociéndola al instante, notando el profundo beso que depositabas en sus labios sonrojándose un poco.

-Que hacías?-pregunta la chica sin percatarse de ciertos detalles, como por ejemplo, su Hermano.

-VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!

Al cabo de unos segundos se produjo una extraordinaria pelea entre ambos guardianes de la lluvia, pero muy peligrosa para todos los que estaban en el lugar que repentinamente comenzaron a correr por sus vidas.

La batalla duro horas, ya estaba oscuriendo y ellos continuaban con la pelea. Ninguno cesaba, el guardián Varia por su orgullo y profundo odio hacia el novio de su hermanita y el guardián Vongola por el simple hecho de que su vida estaba en extremo peligro en ese momento.

Ya realmente cansados "decidieron" parar la pelea. En otras palabras, estaban cansados y Azure les insistió a ambos abandonar la pelea (principalmente a su hermano)

-Te has vuelto más fuerte-Dice Squalo con una extraña sonrisa.

-Pero yo...

-Cállate que estoy hablando!-grita el tiburón con fastidio apuntándole nuevamente con la espada-Protege a mi hermana-dice antes de irse dejando a la pareja sola.

-Nos dejara tranquilos?-dice realmente sorprendida al ver a su hermana alejarse- NOS DEJARA TRANQUILOS! –exclama de alegría comenzando a besar al chico.

Mientras se producía esta hermosa escena amorosa, cierta persona, con cierta molestia, con cierta aura acecina a su alrededor, con cierta sonrisa aparece detrás de ellos.

-Que hacen?- pregunta con una gran aura acecina a su alrededor el guardián de la lluvia de la decima generación.

-Hm?-la cara de la chica se vuelve pálida al ver quién estaba detrás de ella. Separándose rápidamente de Asari?!

En cuanto al hombre cuyo rostro estaba totalmente rojo pues… decidió correr por su vida (._.)

_Tendrán que explicarle muchas cosas a Yamamoto…_

Obviamente las clases habían terminado, ya que si no Yamamoto no podría estar en esa extraña situación, pero hoy no había sido un día de clases normal para la decima generación y demás estudiantes, ya que a cierta persona se le ocurrió interrumpir las clases…

-Decimo estoy aburrido en la casa, quieres venir a recorrer la ciudad?-pregunta entrando como si nada la clase cierto rubio con llamativa capa.

-Primo! Que haces aquí?!

-Oiga! Usted! No puede interrumpir la clase y muchos menos llevarse a un alumno-reclama el profesor de la clase.

-Pero, seguramente Tsuna podrá salir antes verdad-le entrega un par de billetes guiñándole el ojo cosa que todos notan, en cuanto al profesor…bueno, la economía era mala en esos tiempos…

_Lo está sobornando-_Eran los pensamientos de todos los presentes que no se alejaba de la realidad.

-No puedo permitir eso Giotto-dice el tutor de Tsuna apareciendo de la nada como siempre.

-Pero bebe!-se queja.

-Primo, por favor, vaya a casa, no puedo retirarme de clases, no sin Kyoko-chan…

-Entonces que venga con nosotros-sonríe el rubio, cuando el profesor iba a volver a reclamar de da aun más dinero que son recibidos con brillos en los ojos-Vamos!-los toma del brazo ansioso por irse siendo detenidos.

-Decimo!

-Tsuna!

Reclaman sus amigos a lo cual Giotto bufa-Bueno, no me llevare a todos, no tengo tanto dinero por ahora-dice mostrando su billetera que estaba repleta de billetes y tarjetas de créditos que Reborn le explico cómo usar…Reborn está realmente decepcionado de Vongola Primo…realmente…no era lo que él esperaba…

-Giotto, no puedo permitir que corrompas la educación de Tsuna-dice seriamente el ex arcobaleno…

-Reborn-chan eres un bebe muy aburrido-con leve puchero- Ya se!-saca unos caramelos de su bolsillo-Espero que seamos amigos en el futuro-dice acariciando su cabeza sonriéndole como si fuera un infante…

Ante esto Giotto comienza su marca con los dos adolecentes agarrados del brazo. En cuanto a Reborn…lo rodeaba un gran aura asesina, dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que le molestara. En el salón de clases todos notaron eso…Sus corazones latían tan rápido que casi les agarra un paro cardiaco…

Mientras Giotto, Tsuna y Kyoko caminaban por los pasillos del colegio buscando la salida, son detenidos por cierto prefecto.

-Es contra las reglas caminar por los pasillos de la escuela en horas de clases-informa el pelinegro con tonfas ya en mano….

Tsuna chilla levemente al saber lo que sucedería, Kyoko da unos pasos para atrás, en cuanto a Giotto, se le acerca con una sonrisa al notar lo idéntico que era a su guardián…

-Kyoya-chan, no seas tan serio como tu antepasado, si nos dejas ir, te comprera una capa de verdad-dice de forma divertida señalándole como era que usaba su campera-No te queda mal…pero… te quedaría mejor una capa…como la mía -luce su capa mientras la paciencia del guardián de la nube comenzaba a acabarse.

El decimo nota la ira de su guardián, y toma a el rubio jalándolo lejos del prefecto comenzando a correr por sus vidas dejando atrás a su novia.

Luego de que la novia del guardián de la nube la salvara de ser mordida hasta la muerta, Kyoko volvió con su novio algo enojada por haberla abandonado al salir corriendo con Giotto.

-Lo siento Kyoko-chan-se disculpa el castaño apenado.

En medio de las disculpas el capo Vongola estaba sentado en unos de los canteros viendo la escena como "niño bueno" .Sentía un poco de ternura por la escena, pero a la vez una gran diversión al ver al decimo comenzando a desesperarse por pedir perdón, en eso….

-Como Kyoko puede salir con un perdedor como Tsuna-comentaba un grupo que pasaba y veía la escena.

-No lo sé, supongo que algunos tienen suerte-comenta otro.

-No es justo, que DameTsuna se haya quedado con ella.

Giotto había escuchado a muchos estudiantes referirse a su descendiente como Inútil…extremo, pero no le daba tanta importancia. Esta vez decidió arruinarle…perdón, favorecer la vida de Tsuna…

-Disculpen-se acerca a el pequeño grupo-Soy el tío de Tsuna y desde que llegue e escuchado de que es un inútil, me dirían el porqué?

Comenzaron a enumerar una por una las acciones que convirtieron a Tsuna en el inútil de la escuela, claro, que era evidente que por lo menos este grupo tenía un gran rencor sobre Tsuna por quedarse con la chica más linda de la escuela.

La lista era de verdad grande "Tan inútil es el decimo?" se preguntaba a si mismo Giotto que ya estaba rezando por que pararan…

-Sí, y también va a natación con las chicas por no pasar el examen de natación-comenta uno de ellos…

-Hm? Y eso que tiene de malo?-pregunta "inocente" el primero.

-Pues…que es verdaderamente patético que pongan a un hombre en el grupo de las chicas…-comenta el que parecía el jefe del grupo.

-Vaya…sí que los chicos de ahora son unos estúpidos-murmura Giotto lo cual ofende a los demás presentes pidiendo una explicación-Verán…Tsuna, es hombre…que está en la clase de natación con las mujeres…donde las chicas tienen que usar traje de baño…donde al finalizar la clase deben tomarse la ducha todos juntos …. Por lo tanto, con el paso del tiempo las chicas debieron tomarla cada vez más confianza hasta el punto que ellas debes pedirle que le enjabonen la espalda y esas cosas que todo adolecente sueña-dice Giotto imaginándoselo a Tsuna en esa situación. Los presentes se sonrojaron ante sus pensamientos y cambiaron su postura sobre Tsuna…paso de ser Dame-Tsuna a ser…Tsuna-sama *-*

Pero lamentablemente para el decimo, su novia había escuchado lo dicho por Giotto…ahora estaba enfrente de una mujer rodeada de una enorme aura asesina…

Giotto a notar el peligro que se encontraba…

-Oh! Siento un aura asesina muy cerca, podía ser una familia enemiga, me voy!-se transforma en modo hiper, saliendo corriendo o mejor dicho volando del lugar…

En otras palabras, escapo, y dejo a Tsuna solo…

-Oh! Parece peligroso! Iré con él!-informa haciendo lo mismo que el rubio dejando a la chica aun mas enojada de lo que estaba…

La escuela entera se estremeció al escuchar el grito de la chica a su novio y Tsuna…

_Me cagaste la vida Giotto…_

**PERDON!**

**PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! Por tardar tanto en actualizar…**

**Estuve muy "ocupada" y cuando estaba libre no se me daba por escribir…además que no estoy del todo segura de este finc, pero bueno…**

**Quiero hacerles una pregunta desde hace tiempo… bueno, principalmente para los que si leyeron "Arcobalenos Cupido"… ¿Cuál es su pareja favorita? **

**Lo tendré en cuenta para otro proyecto que tengo planeado así que…**

**Eso es todo…Ciao ciao!**


	6. El primer dia normal parte 2

_**Giotto a notar el peligro que se encontraba…**_

_**-Oh! Siento un aura asesina muy cerca, podía ser una familia enemiga, me voy!-se transforma en modo hyper, saliendo corriendo o mejor dicho volando del lugar…**_

_**En otras palabras, escapo, y dejo a Tsuna solo…**_

_**-Oh! Parece peligroso! Iré con él!-informa haciendo lo mismo que el rubio dejando a la chica aun mas enojada de lo que estaba…**_

_**La escuela entera se estremeció al escuchar el grito de la chica a su novio y Tsuna**_…

Por otro lado, Mukuro había salido a caminar un rato, luego de pasar tanto tiempo en Vindice, caminar y respirar aire fresco era realmente placentero para él. En esta ocasión lo acompañaba Chrome ya que no quería dejarla en Kokuyo con Daemon cerca.

Luego de la caminata decidieron volver para encontrar una escena que Mukuro jamás podrá olvidar… ¡TODOS ALABABAN A DAEMON!

Literalmente…

Para empezar se notaba como el primero le daba lecciones a Fran para mejorar sus ilusiones, cosa que no se tardo en notar en el pequeño peliverde que apreciaba a su nuevo profesor por enseñarle cosas más útiles que Mukuro (SEGÚN FRAN)

MM paso de despreciarlo a amarlo, se notaba a simple vista los corazones que rodeaban a la chica y la mirada de enamorada idiota que tenía en sus ojos.

Al mismo tiempo Ken no paraba de transformase en animales, ante esto Daemon:

-Oh! Pero que cosita más tierna-acariciaba su cabeza y se volvía a transformar.

-Pero que maravilla!

-Hermoso!

-Realmente bello…

Esta y otras cosas era lo que decía Daemon ante las transformaciones de Ken.

Pero, ante esto Mukuro:

(._.)

En cuanto al rubio, pues…nadie le había dicho nada como esto en toda su vida *-*

También Kokuyo estaba distinto, ya que Daemon uso sus ilusiones para cambiar su aspecto por uno más elegante, lo que todos apreciaron…

Pero el que más le sorprendió al guardián de la niebla fue Chikusa…

Para tranquilizarse un poco Mukuro decidió tomar una ducha, al entrar al baño encontró a Chikusa bañándose en un "jacuzzi" hecho de ilusiones obviamente. Se notaba que el chico con gafas estaba realmente feliz disfrutando de su baño.

-¿Sabes que no es real verdad'?-dice Mukuro con un leve tip en el ojo notando lo que Daemon había provocado.

-CALLATE LO ESTOY DISFRUTANDO!-Grita cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

-Que no ve que Daemon-sama nos hace feliz-comenta MM Abrazando a Daemon por detrás-Que no puede dejarnos en paz Mukuro-san.

-¿Mukuro-san?...¿no es Mukuro-sama?-pregunta algo aturdido.

-No se ponga celoso Shiyo, solo comprendimos que Daemon es el mejor ilusionista de todos los tiempos y…

Fran es interrumpido por la notable frustración de Mukuro que sale del lugar profundamente indignado seguido por Chrome…

Por otro lado estaba el guardián de la primera generación de la tormenta, suspirando cansado después de explicarle los detalles a la chica de lo que debía hacer para llevar a cabo el plan que tenían Para Gokudera.

Fue a la casa del decimo donde se suponía que debía estar su amigo, pero Reborn le había explicado los detalles de lo que había pasado en la escuela, aun molesto con Primo por ser tan…estúpido…

-G!-lo llama la hermana de Gokudera que tenía una bandeja de comida venenosa en mano…

-Hm? Que quiere?-pregunta fumando un cigarrillo mirando de reojo a la chica.

-Se que te quedaras con Gokudera, y ya que yo le preparo la comida para él, también prepare un poco para ti, toma-le entrega la bandeja "amablemente".

-Gracias, tenía hambre-como si nada comienza a comer lo que la chica había preparado. Reborn comenzaba a preguntarse si toda la generación era estúpida o que… el Hitman ya estaba en busca de un hospital para el pelirojo, pero sorprendentemente, al terminar de comer no le había pasado absolutamente nada al guardián…

-Oh! Te lo comiste todo!-dijo emocionada la chica ya que nadie solía ni acercarse a su comida-Lo vez Reborn, el también come mi comida, tu por qué no?-dice esto último un poco deprimida, saliendo del lugar dejando a los dos hombre solos.

-¿Por qué no moriste?-pregunta seriamente el hitman ya que lo había metido en problemas con su mujer.

-Porque cuando apareció ese hombre de bata (Verde) y menciono lo de la comida envenenada y sobre la cura, le robe un par de ellas, ya que Giotto en un poco…distraído… y podría envenenarse por accidente, entonces ya le infecte la cura y también me inyecte a mi mismo la cura-explica encendiendo otro cigarrillo…

-Pero ya están muertos-dice el hitman.

-Pero Giotto es capaz de morir aun muerto (¿?)

-Que tan estúpido es tu jefe?-pregunta Reborn sin entender demasiado a los primeros…

-Más de lo que debería-contesta suspirando recordando el pasado…

(._.U)

Por otro parte estaba Mei poniendo el plan en marcha, primero necesitaría un poco de ayuda…

Finalmente la joven pareja habían podido juntarse como novios "normales". La chica comentaba alguna que otra cosa mientras el chico de cabellos plateados ponía una atención omisa a lo que decía.

-Ya veo-responde el chico encendiendo un cigarrillo, la chica frunce el ceño ante esto poniendo en marcha el plan.

-Ne, Hayato-kun…deberías dejar de fumar tanto-dice acercándose a él.

-Es mi problema-responde comenzando a fumarlo.

-Hayato-kun…eres un idiota-dice como si nada, suspirando, tomándolo del brazo.

-OYE!.-grita ofendido.

-Vamos al hospital, te harán unos estudios, y si estas completamente sano, no volveré a molestarte con el tema de no fumar.

En el camino, comenzaban a verse carteles de "No fumar", "Fumar es perjudicial para la salud" "El cigarrillo mata" entre otras cosas que ponían un poco nerviosos a ambos…eso si que era pura "suerte". Al llegar al hospital, son atendidos por Izumi (novia de Hibari) les indica que esperaran al doctor.

Al mismo tiempo, volviendo al Banco de Namimori donde la situación estaba aun más tensa…

-Señor! No vaya!-le grita uno de los policías a su jefe.

-Cállate-dice al policía que lo detenía mirándolo con una mirada asesina –Ustedes malditas basuras salgan ahora mismo con las manos arriba-le grita a los delincuentes sobre una patrulla.

Los delincuentes obviamente no toman en cuenta su sugerencia, riéndose a carcajadas del guardián de la nube de la primera generación que cada vez estaba más enojado. Uno de ellos, sin dudarlo comienza a dispararle, obviamente Alaude las esquivas como si nada.

-Quien te crees que eres idiota-pregunta el que parecía ser el jefe.

-Mi nombre es Alaude …ahora…TEMANTE! (PERRAS!)

Era impresionante ver a un solo hombre enfrentarse a una banda de bandidos armados, que no dudaban en dispararle. El enfrentamiento duro un par de segundos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los ladrones ya estaban inconscientes en el piso, los rehenes libres y a salvo…

Alaude era visto como un héroe en Namimori, mientras que los subordinados de Hibari continuaban desapareciendo.

Por otro lado tenemos a Lampo que finalmente había encontrado a la pequeña vaquita.

-Donde esta? Donde esta ese niño?-se preguntaba Lampo mirando asía todas direcciones buscando a lambo.

-Kyahahahahahhaha!

Lampo suspira al encontrarlo corriendo por las calles de la ciudad, suspirando sujetándolo de la ropa-Dame la bazuca-dice con autoridad, pero Lampo lo ignora completamente llevándose los dedos a la nariz.

-Dame la bazuca!-repite pero esta vez mas irritado.

-De que estás hablando?

Luego de un largo tiempo pidiéndole la bazuca de los diez años a Lampo, finalmente, su paciencia llego al límite, comenzando a correr detrás de la Lambo.

-DAME LA BAZUCA!

-AYUDENME! AYUDENME! DEBO…RESISTIR….NO PUEDO! AYUDENME!-Lloriqueaba mientras corría por su vida, en cuanto a los ciudadanos que miraban el espectáculo pues…llamaron a servicios infantiles…en serio…

Pasaron las horas, y era el horario en el que Tsuna tenía clases de natación, para su desgracia.

Bueno, veamos, para empezar, Giotto lo había metido en problemas con respecto a ese tema y tenías dos puntos de vista respecto a lo dicho por Giotto: el de chicos, y el de chicas.

Chicos: Tsuna es un ídolo! Es el mejor! Como no se nos ocurrió antes!Con esa apariencia de chica, quien pensaría que Tsuna sería capaz de algo así! Como ese desgraciado tiene tanta suerte!

Chicas: DameTsuna es un pervertido! Seguro nos espía mientras nos bañamos! Como se atreve a hacer algo así! No creo que los rumores sean ciertos, apenas pudo conseguir novia.

Por otro lado estaba el punto de viste de Kyoko:

-LO MATARE! LO CORTARE EN PEDACITOS Y USARE SU SANGRE PARA LLENAR ESA MALDITA PISINA!

JAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…Ok no, La dulce y tierna Kyoko jamás pensaría en algo así…al menos que sea Yandere (._.)

Kyoko, estaba realmente confundida, no sabía que pensar, estaba desconcertada y sorprendida. Pero, para su suerte….Hana tenía un plan.

Volviendo con Mei y Gokudera…

Luego de ser revisado por el doctor y haber terminado un par de exámenes médicos…ya estaban los resultados…

-Gokudera Hayato…lamento informarle que usted padece…de cáncer de pulmón… lamentablemente le queda un mes de vida.

Estas fueran las palabras del médico, este era el plan de G y Mei. La idea era que, si Gokudera pensaba que estaba al borde de la muerte, disfrutaría de lo que quedaba de su vida al máximo, pasando más tiempo con la chica PERO como era un plan muy cruel se lo dirían a la semana siguiente.

Como mencioné antes Mei necesitaría ayuda, primero, la de Izumi para ayudarle a "montar la escena", ósea, el consultorio, los equipos médicos, etc. Luego de Shamal, que fue el doctor que los atendió, obviamente disfrazado de otra persona…

Ambos salieron del hospital, raramente el guardián de la tormenta estaba callado y Mei, ansiaba que su plan diera frutos.

-Ne ne, Hayato-kun, un mes es mucho tiempo… sin importar lo que paso yo siempre estaré a tu lado…

-No…yo… yo…no puedo continuar sabiendo el destino que me espera-dice un poco depresivo, el plan iba por mal camino.

DEFINITIVAMENTE IVA POR MAL CAMINO! Mei intento animarlo, pero era inútil, el chico en verdad era un terco que comenzaba a hacerla sentir mal por ese plan tan cruel…pero se lo merecía! Siempre era primero Tsuna y luego ella! Se lo merecía! Se lo merecía! Pero….

Hibari como que no apareció hace tiempo, al igual que su subordinados, bueno…Hibari estaba descansando en la azotea como solía hacer siempre…Y en cuanto a sus subordinados….

Todos presos, el único que a la policía le faltaba por atrapar era a él, Hibari… y a su mano derecha…Kuzacabe…

Perdón, solo Hibari.

-Nunca podrán con el comité disciplinario! Nunca!-dice al mismo tiempo que lo empujan al interior de la celda.

-Ya lo veremos…-Dice Alaude, esperando que el líder apareciera y terminar completamente con el tenebroso comité disciplinario de Namimori.

Mientras tanto, Giotto y Tsuna…

-Reborn! Porque lo dejaste ir a la escuela?! Sabes en cuantos problemas estoy metido ahora?!-dice desesperadamente el decimo mirando a su tutor mientras Giotto ponía cara de cachorrito regañado.

-Eso te pasa por salirte antes de Clases Tsuna… hazte cargo de tus acciones!-lo golpea como de costumbre.

De repente, Los tres hombres se detuvieron por completo, observando la puerta como si un monstro fuera a aparecer.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento…

-Yo también, siento un aura asesina cerca-comenta Tsuna

Antes que pudiera abrir completamente la puerta para saber qué pasa, es atacado por su amigo Enma, que lo sujetaba de la camisa, totalmente furioso.

-DONDE ESTA DEMON?!

**Bueno, actualicé rápido Xdd**

**Creo que Giotto me salió demasiado estúpido._.**

**Al fin aparecieron los Simon! WII!**

**Bueno, mi pregunta sigue siendo la misma, cual es su pareja favorita de este finc o de "Arcobalenos cupidos" (son las mismas parejas Xd)**

**Por ahora son:**

**MukuroxChrome:2 votos**

**EnmaHaru:1**

**TsunaKyoko:0**

**RyoheiHana:0**

**GokuderaMei:0**

**HibariIzumi:0**

**YamamotoAzure:0**

**LampoI-pin:0**

**La razon de esto es para aser (intentar) hacer un Ficn Lemmon...INTENTARE!**

**Bueno...De Kyoya seguramente habra por que Es mi personaje favorito... aunque si es con Izumi o no es cosa de ustedes... xDD**

**Gracias por leer, dejen Reviews si quieren que suba el capi pronto xDD**

**Ciao!ciao!**


	7. Todos odian a Daemon

-DONDE ESTA DAEMON!-Pregunta su amigo agarrándolo de la camisa totalmente enojado.

-Enma!-exclama sorprendido Tsuna por la actitud de su Enma.

-¿Cozarto?-se levanta Giotto acercándose a ellos de a poco.

-Supuse que esto pasaría…-dice Reborn reposándose en el hombro de Tsuna.

-Reborn! ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta ya convertido en modo híper por la fuerza de su amigo.

-No recuerdas todo lo que Daemon Space le hiso a los Simon, Tsuna-le recuerda su tutor, Tsuna comprende la situación y el enfado de su amigo separándose de él un poco.

-Tú eres Enma verdad, el descendiente de Cozarto, vaya que se parecen…

-Señor…-dice Enma sorprendido al verlo.

-Dime Giotto-le sonríe- Creo que tengo que explicarte lo de Daemon- Giotto comienza a relatarle todo el porqué su guardián de la niebla no era una amenaza para nadie, como había "vuelto a ser el de antes".

Paso tiempo hasta que Enma se tranquilizo y entendió la situación.

-Bueno… ya veré que hago con Daemon…pero… ahora el resto de los Simon están tras el…-explica el chico, cosa que altera al resto.

-HIII! Hay que encontrarlo pronto! Reborn! Llama a Kokuyo y dile a Chrome lo que está pasando!-dice el decimo comenzando a correr en busca de sus amigos.

-Tú no me das órdenes, Tsuna-se queja el hitman dispuesto a obedecerlo solo por esta vez.

-Sé un buen niño y hazle caso a los mayores si?-le sonríe Giotto acariciando su cabecita… _Reborn lo matara en cualquier momento…_

En cuanto a Enma…a pesar de todo…decidió ayudar a su amigo…

Comenzaron a buscar al resto de los Vongola, con el primero en encontrarse fue con Yamamoto que practicaba kendo…pero… se notaba que estaba molesto. Tenía su sonrisa de siempre pero para la súper intuición de Tsuna y Giotto detrás de esa sonrisa se ocultaba un profundo odio. Tal vez Azure tenía algo que ver ya que estaba detrás de una pared un poco asustada pidiendo perdón. Como la situación era extrema se arriesgaron a acercarse al guardián, en ese momento fue en el que notaron la EXTREMADAMENTE GRANDE aura asesina del chico… su mirada tampoco era con la que se acostumbraba verlo. Dieron unos cuantos pasos atrás, encontrando al guardián de la lluvia de la primera generación. Asari les explico todo lo que había pasado antes con Azure en el parque. Tsuna suspiro cansado, dejarían en paz al guardián de la lluvia y en su lugar iría Asari a ayudarlos.

Luego se encontraron con el guardián de la tormenta. Su humor no era el usual, ni siquiera tuvieron que acercarse para notar el estado de ánimo del chico. G, que estaba detrás de Gokudera y Mei, les indico que no lo molestaran, acercándose él para saber que querían. Le cuentan la situación, por más que despreciara a Daemon Space, ayudaría a Giotto y al decimo en lo que pudiera…

Mientras esto ocurría, los estudiantes de la escuela de Namimori que ya estaban fuera del horario de clases no paraban de comentar sobre el _pervertido/ídolo_ Tsuna.

Inevitablemente Hana y Kyoko tuvieron que contarle la razón por la cual toda la ciudad hablaba de Tsuna a El guardián del Sol que no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, obviamente no le agradaba que su hermanita saliera con el ahora pervertido Tsuna, pero conocía a su amigo y sabia que los rumores no podían ser del todo cierto, pero…

Mientras corría por la ciudad en su entrenamiento diario se detiene quedando pensativo por un momento.

-Si Sawada está con las chicas…TAMBIEN ESTA CON HANA! SAWADA! TE MATARE AL EXTREMO!

Ese grito se escucho por toda la ciudad, a lo cual Tsuna palideció imaginando lo que le ocurría a su guardián del sol. Ni siquiera fueron en busca del boxeador, es más, tenían cuidado de no encontrarse con el de casualidad.

Suspira-Vamos con Hibari-san, el seguro nos ayudara!-exclama Tsuna.

-El pequeño Alaude?-pregunta Giotto, ya que no consideraba a Hibari como el demonio de Namimori como el resto del mundo; si no, como el pequeño Alaude.

-S-si… una batalla con los Simon parece inevitable, por lo que Hibari-san querrá participar-explica el castaño cuando le llega un mensaje de Reborn que decía "_**No vayas con Hibari…está tranquilo"**_

Considerando que el guardián de la nube andaba "alterado" con la molestia de su novia…era mejor dejarlo tranquilo.

-Entonces creo que debemos ir a buscar a los Simon, Yamamoto es muy peligroso, Gokudera está fuera de condiciones, Ryohei me odia, Hibari está tranquilo, Lambo es un niño y Chrome y Mukuro están ocultando a Daemon… supongo que solo estamos nosotros, verdad Enma?-dice el decimo buscando a su amigo que había desaparecido- Enma?

-Mini Cozarto se fue hace rato decimo-explica el primero.

-Supongo que fue a detener a los Simon por su cuenta, bueno, empecemos!

Mientras Tsuna, Giotto, G y Asari corrían por la ciudad buscando a los Simon encontraron A Knuckle que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos.

Para hacerlo más rápido decidieron dividirse y buscar a los Simon cada uno por su cuenta.

No tardaron mucho en encontrarse los Simon y los Vongola.

Knuckle se encontró con **Kaoru Mizuno (**Cuyo atributo nunca me quedo claro)

G, por otra parte, se encontró con **Rauji Ōyama (**guardián de la montaña) Y **Julie Katō (**Guardián del desierto)

Tsuna por otra parte se encontró con **Adelheid Suzuki (**guardián del glaciar) y **Kōyō Aoba (**guardián del bosque)

Asari se encontró con **Shitt P. **(guardián del pantano) del cual le llamo la atención su vestuario…

Giotto, por otro lado…andaba perdido por la ciudad…

Las batallas eran extremas! Al menos estaban en lugares donde la gente no frecuentaba porque de ser lo contrario muchas personas estarían heridas.

Los más complicados eran El guardián de la tormenta y el guardián del cielo, ya que ambos peleaban desparejos, pero por suerte, para Tsuna, en el momento más crucial apareció Giotto para ayudarlo.

Algo estaba mal, los Simon tramaban algo, esto no podía tomarse como una batalla. Los Simon peleaban un poco con ellos y luego "huían" cosa que provocaba que los Vongola los persiguiera; algo andaba mal, los Simon no eran de la clase de personas que huyen de una batalla…

-¡ES UNA DISTRACCION!-Grita Tsuna comprendiendo la situación corriendo hacia Kokuyo.

-¿Decimo?-dice primo siguiéndolo.

-Enma fue tras Daemon mientras que nosotros peleábamos con los demás Simon-explica el castaño, intentando llegar rápidamente a Kokuyo.

En Kokuyo…

-Enma-kun! Por favor! Para!- grita Chrome alejando a Enma de Daemon.

-No puedo! Yo… jamás te lo perdonare Daemon!-grita el pelirrojo lanzándose al ataque pero es detenido por Mukuro.

-No es que me importe aquel bastardo, pero no perdonare que tu venganza lastime a mi querida Nagi-Declara el guardián de la niebla al ver que Chrome tenía pequeñas heridas por la batalla.

La batalla era cada vez más dura, Daemon por su parte, solo se mantenía observando la situación, ya que no tenía modo de escapar y le habían prohibido participar de la batalla.

La situación era cada vez más tensa, la mayoría de los guardianes se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de los Simon, yendo en busca de su guardián de la niebla.

Se podría decir que llegan a Kokuyo justo a tiempo, uno seguido del otro, los primeros en llegar fueron Tsuna y primo, el segundo fue Asari, el tercero Kuncke y por ultimo G.

-Enma! No lo hagas!-le grita el decimo al entrar.

-Tsuna, no puedo, no puedo perdonar a Daemon Space después de todo lo que nos hiso a mí y al resto de los Simon.

-Lo sé! Pero…Por favor…Enma!-intenta detenerlo cuando aparasen el resto de los Simon.

-No lo escuches Enma! El no sabe lo que tuvimos que pasar por culpa de Daemon Space, esto es cosa de los Simon, los Vongola no están incluidos-dice Adel con el resto de los Simon a su lado.

-¿Creen que Cozarto aprobaría esto?-pregunta Giotto mirando a los Simon recordando a todos sus viejos amigos.

-Primo…

-Conocí bien a Cozarto y dudo mucho que se enorgulleciera de que sus descendientes y actuales líderes de los Simon tenga esta clase de comportamiento.

-Pero Primo! No puedo perdonar las cosas que me hiso a mí! A mi familia! A mis amigos! A los Simon! Y A Cozarto en el pasado…

-Me imagine que pasaría esto…por lo cual ya pensé en una solución…

-Hm?

-Bueno, Daemon se merece más que esto, pero le daré la posibilidad a todos ustedes que lo torturen de la forma en la que deseen siempre y cuando no lo maten…Daemon, por su parte tendrá de su parte a uno de mis guardianes que lo ayudara a defenderse de ustedes. Por supuesto no seré yo, ya que soy el jefe y todos hacen lo que yo dijo.- dice con una sonrisa.

_Pero qué clase de persona eres?_

-Y quien se ofrece?-pregunta Giotto a sus guardianes que lo observaban con un profundo odio.

-Yo lo haré-hace su aparición Alaude entre las sombras dejando sorprendidos a todos.

-Tú?!-exclaman todos sus "amigos" que lo conocían desde hace mucho, y Alude no era de ese tipo de persona que digamos…

-Alaude! *-* discúlpame por todo lo malo que eh dicho sobre ti en el pasado! Eres mi mejor amigo al que mas aprecio en ese tonto grupo de mafiosos Vongola-Dice el guardián de la niebla.

-Bien entonces empecemos, por favor recuerden que pueden torturarlo pero no matarlo, si?-dice con una gran sonrisa en el rostro retirándose del lugar.

Ni siquiera pasó un segundo cuando los Simón ya estaban al ataque. Daemon estaba asustado y Alaude los miraba indiferente, espero a que Giotto se fuera para…

-Adiós-se da la vuelta dejando a su "amigo" completamente desprotegido.

-BASTARDO! VUELVE!

En fin, Daemon termino…mal…**muy muy mal**…

Se podían escuchar los gritos de Dolor de Deamon desde la otra manzana donde se encontraban Tsuna y Giotto. El decimo al escuchar sus gritos pensó que su antecesor correría a ayudarlo, pero en cambio tenía una sonrisa en el rostro ignorándolo las suplicas de su guardián de la niebla.

A los segundos salieron el resto de los guardianes Vongola dejando a Daemon totalmente desprotegido.

-Donde esta Lampo a todo esto?-pregunta el guardián del sol.

-Ese idiota, seguro anda escondido por ahí-se queja la tormenta con un cigarrillo en mano.

En eso ven correr a Lambo, que era perseguido por el mayor de los Bovino gritándole:

-Dame la Bazuca! Dame la Bazuca!

-Ayúdenme! El idiota me quiere matar! El idiota persigue a Lambo-chan!

Lampo quería la Bazuca de los 10 años para poder tener su cuerpo de los diez años. Si, así es, Lampo no murió tan joven! Fue el último en morir y sobrevivió bastante en la vida.

Para la suerte del Bovino Mayor, la pequeña vaquita cae al suelo, saliéndose sus cabellos la Bazuca, cosa que aprovecha para robársela y poder dispararse así mismo pero…

-QUE PASA?! POR QUE NO FUNCIONA!?-Pregunta al ver que la bazuca solo sirvió para dispararse a sí mismo como una bazuca normal.

-Porque estás muerto idiota, dentro de 10 años solo serás un cadáver-dice el guardián de la tormenta que contemplaba la escena.

-Pe-pero…maldición!

-Y para que querías la bazuca?-pregunta Asari.

-Para poder ser mi yo de 20 años y así poder conquistar chicas de mayor edad-contesta desilusionado.

-Eres tonto al Máximo Lampo-suspira el guardián del Sol con una gotita en la frente.

Tsuna los miraba sorprendiéndose por las particulares personas que habían fundado Vongola en el pasado.

Caminaban por la ciudad, los gritos de Daemon todavía se escuchaban y estaban mesclados con los gritos de Lampo ya que se había disparado en la cabeza el mismo anteriormente. Por suerte, ya que estaba muerto, solo tuvo un par de rascuños en la cara y se le quemo un poco el pelo.

Por otro lado tenemos a Gokudera, rodeado de un aura depresiva siendo "consolado" por su novia que lo miraba preocupada.

-Ya ya Hayato-kun, no es para tanto-dice intentando consolarlo.

-COMO QUE NO ES PARA TANTO?! Voy a morir! No voy a poder ver al decimo admirado como jefe de la mafia, no voy a poder estar a su lado cuando los Vongola tenga problemas…no-no…NO VOY A PODER SER SU MANO DERECHA!...y…en cambio…el idiota del beisbol…será el que…

-Gokudera? Qué pasa?-aparece el recién nombrado acercándose a ellos.

-TU! Tienes que prometer que cuidaras del decimo con tu vida!-le grita

-A Tsuna? Claro! Pero siempre pensé que lo querías hacer tú.

-Pero ya no puedo…me queda un mes de vida

-G-gokudera! Que dices?!

-Jeje…no le hagas caso Yamamoto-dice Mei viendo que todo ya se estaba saliendo de control.

-No, Lo tiene que saber, Yamamoto, quiero que tu le expliques al decimo todo cuando yo no esté…yo, tengo cáncer de pulmón y el doctor dijo que me queda un mes de vida-explica al borde de las lagrimas.

En eso llegan Tsuna con los primeros escuchando lo que el peliplata decía.

-Gokudera-kun!

-Decimo!

-Como que vas a morir?! No puedes! No puedes! Eres mi amigo! No puedes morir!-dice Tsuna desesperado a punto de llorar.

-Decimo lo siento pero ya no hay nada más que hacer.

-Pobre chico-dice Giotto sacando cuentas con los dedos-Vaya, encima morirá al mismo tiempo que nosotros nos vayamos…el decimo quedara muy solo.

-Tu cállate! No ayudas en nada!-le grita el decimo volviendo con su amigo.

-Tranquilo Decimo, Al menos, estoy feliz que me haya considerado su amigo-dice abrazándolo, a lo cual el castaño de corresponde llorando ambos en el hombro del otro.

Mei contemplaba la escena sintiéndose culpable mirando a G que observaba la escena de los jóvenes un poco divertido.

Mira nuevamente a su novio, suspirando antes de hablar.

-H-Hayato-kun-lo llama con voz débil y el peliplata le da un poco de atención

-Mei! Antes de morir, quiero dejar un descendiente!-dice tomándola de la mano marchándose, cosa que sorprende a todos, incluyendo a Mei. Cuando estaban algo alejados de los demás, lo toma del brazo para que se detuviera, sin poder verlo a la cara oculta su rostro sobre su pecho.

-Es mentira!-grita la chica repentinamente.

-Hm?

-Es mentira! No tienes cáncer de pulmón y no te vas a Morir! Es algo que planeamos G y Yo para…!

-Qué?! USTTEDES DOS?! PERO EN QUE MIERDA ESTABAN PENSANDO!

-H-Hayato…lo siento

-Crees que con eso es suficiente-dice separándose de ella totalmente enojado.

-L-Lo siento-dice viéndolo a los ojos ya con su rostro lleno de lagrimas.

-Idiota-es lo único que escucha Gokudera antes de ser golpeado por G en el rostro.

-OYE!

-No culpes a la chica por querer tener la atención de un idiota que valora más un cigarrillo que a su propia novia…

Gokudera mira a la chica, que lloraba reposada en uno de los arboles, lleno con ella, abrazándola de a poco en un abrazo delicado y cariñoso-Lo-lo siento Mei-dice, besándola con dulzura para luego dedicarle una leve sonrisa.

-Estos niños de hoy-dice G observando la escena fumando un cigarrillo.

En eso Tsuna distingue la figura de los que parecían ser los miembros del comité disciplinario saliendo de la comisaria. En la puerta se veían a la chica y a Alaude hablando mientras los del comité celebraban su libertad.

-Ve! Kyoya nunca vino a salvarlos, así que si quiere que venga por usted tendrá que pensar en otra cosa.

-Entonces tendré que secuestrarte a ti-dice sacando sus esposas mirando a la chica.

-No! A él le interesa más ese estúpido pájaro!-se queja la chica al borde de las lagrimas-Ama mas a ese pájaro que a mí!

Alaude la mira confundido, sin saber que hacer; dándose la vuelta y entrando nuevamente a la comisaria ignorando a la chica. Ella sonríe al verlo entrar volviendo con los del comité que se arrodillaron a sus pies.

-ESTAMOS A SU SERVICIO IZUMI-SAMA!-Exclama el comité.

**ACTUALICE ANTES! Qué bueno porque tengo alguna que otra amenaza de muerte si no actualizo pronto._.**

**Les gusto? Dejen Reviews**

**En cuanto a cómo van las votaciones de parejas:**

**MukuroChrome*** EnmaHaru * LamboIpin* TsunaKyoko* GokuderaMei YamamotoAzure HibariIzumi RyoheiHana **

**Parece que ganaran las piñas, bueno, a ver si las demás parejas los alcanzan!**

**Ciao ciao!**


	8. Comite diciplinario y de purificacion

Paso una semana desde aquel día tan…extraño, uno nunca sabe las cosa que le pueden pasar en cada día pero creo que exagere…

Los primeros, día a día se sorprendían con las maravillas del nuevo mundo, aunque en algunos casos era totalmente lo contrario.

Alaude tenía en la mira a Yamamoto, ya que estaba seguro que en cualquier momento mataría a todos…si si, Yamamoto aun estaba enojado con el guardián de la lluvia Asari.

Ryohei , luego de tener una larga platica con Tsuna, comprendió el malentendido que había provocado Giotto la vez anterior. En cuanto a aquellos rumores, eran cada vez peor, cada vez mas pervertidos, cada vez más tontos según Tsuna. Pero todo esto, enfadaba aun mas a Kyoko que no le dirigía ni la palabra a su novio.

Gokudera también tuvo una "platica" con G de cómo tratar a las mujeres. Ahora era, por así decirlo, un "mejor novio". Pero también le dio consejos de cómo ser una mejor mano derecha. Por lo cual era un mejor Gokudera.

Daemon todavía sigue sin entender el porqué todos lo odian, y bueno, está muy adolorido…

En cuanto a Hibari…esta apunto de vivir el peor día de su vida.

Se dirigía a su preciada escuela como todos los días, bien temprano a la mañana como solía hacer todos los días. Hibari no se había percatado de que su comité llevaba desaparecido una semana, o mejor dicho, se dio cuenta pero no le importaba, él solo quería encargarse de los Herbívoros que perturbaban la paz en Namimori.

Pero había una Herbívora que perturbaba su paz y que tenía unas enormes ganas de desplumar al animalito que cantaba en su hombro.

Si no fuera Hibari, diría que se le cayeron los ojos al ver lo que le habían hecho a su querida escuela. Se quedo parado, mirando incrédulo las paredes pintadas de rosa de la escuela, a los miembros del comité disciplinario vestidos con trajes rosas, parecía que también habían chicas en el comité! Es más, había un cartel bien grande en la entrada que decía…

_**COMITÉ DICIPLINARIO Y DE PURIFICACION DE NAMIMORI SUPER KAWAI-DESU**_

Cuando intento entrar fue detenido por Kuzacabe-Lo siento Kyo-san, no puede entrar si no cumple con el reglamento-dice mostrándoselo.

**Nuevas reglas del comité disciplinario y de purificación**:

_*No se permite el ingreso a personas se la pasa llamando a su novia como un animal inferior._

_*No está permitido usar una chaqueta como capa para verse genial._

_*No se permiten Armas, es especial Tonfas._

_*Está prohibido decir frases que pueden llegar a tener doble significado como "Los morderé hasta la muerte". Eso suena muy pervertido! Y según algunos maricón…_

_*Está prohibido _traer_ animales de cualquier tipo, en especial si estos son más mimados que sus parejas._

_*Está prohibido el ingreso de cualquier cosa tierna o pequeña…menos Tsuna._

_*Están prohibida la entrada de personas mayores de edad que ya hayan terminado la secundaria y no tienen nada mejor que hacer con sus vidas como para seguir en la escuela…sí, eso es para vos Kyoya._

Firma: Izumi Asahi presidenta del comité disciplinario.

Ante esto a Hibari le agarro un tip en el ojo, mirando a Kuzacabe pidiendo una explicación.

-La señorita Izumi-sama se alió con la presidenta del comité de purificación por el bien de la escuela-explica.

-Porque están de su lado?

-Ella nos saco de la cárcel y…

-Habla herbívoro-dice totalmente enojado con sus tonfas en mano.

-Puso chicas en el comité disciplinario-dice un chico detrás de Kuzacabe que miraba a las chicas del comité embobado que usaban minifaldas rosas-

-Los Morderé hasta la muerte a todos!

-Estas violando una de las reglas del instituto Kyoya-dice Izumi que lucía de traje.

-Herbívora, que significa esto?

-Esto es una leve venganza-dice sonriéndole.

Antes del que el ahora ex prefecto pudiera reclamar algo, Tsuna junto al resto de los Vongolas se sorprenden al ver lo cambiada que estaba su escuela, quedando anonadados ante semejante… semejante…semejante cambio…

-Pe-pero que es esto!-exclama sorprendido y agitado el jefe mafioso.

-Se ve Hermosa!-exclama Kyoko con brillos e los ojos entrando emocionada a la escuela.

-Es-es demasiado rosa-dice Mei un tanto asqueada por lo que veía acercándose a la novia del guardián de la nube-Oye…Izumi, pensé que odiabas el rosa…

-También odio ser remplazada por un pájaro-bufa la chica de forma terca y orgullosa.

-En verdad no tienes remedio-dice la chica, suspirando viendo a su amiga.

-N-NO Puedo entrar a un lugar como este-se queja Gokudera.

-Ma ma, no es para tanto-sonríe Yamamoto un poco más calmado después del accidente de su novia-Podría ser peor.

-Señorita Izumi-sama-se le acerca una estudiante a la chica-Donde están los puestos de Mangas Yaoi?

-Yaoi!-exclama Mei emocionada siguiendo a la estudiante que ya sabía la dirección.

-Pusiste a vender esa mierda en mi escuela?!-esta vez Hibari estaba más irritado que nunca dispuesto a todo con tal de sacar eso de su escuela.

-Primero, no es tu escuela, es del_** COMITÉ DICIPLINARIO Y DE PURIFICACION DE NAMIMORI SUPER KAWAI-DESU **_ y segunda…NO VUELVAS A DECIR QUE EL YAOI ES UNA MIERDA!-Le grita con rabia cerrando las rejas de la escuela entrando dispuesta a volver al interior de la escuela cuando al fondo de la calle, se veían dos figuras de dos hombres caminar asía ellos.

Por culpa del sol no podía distinguirse sus caras, solo que eran dos hombres, altos, uno parecía tener el cabello un poco alborotado mientras el otro tenía una trenza larga en su cabello…podían jurar que estaban caminando en cámara lenta!

Finalmente podían distinguirse sus caras…uno era un rubio cuyo ojos celestes eran totalmente irresistibles, y el otro tenía una sonrisa que daba tranquilidad a cualquiera que pudiera verla.

-Coronello! Fong-san!-exclama Tsuna al reconocerlos.

-Buenos días Decimo-Kora-sonríe Coronello dejando "hipnotizadas" a las chicas de la escuela.

-Vaya…ahora se parecen más al extremo-dice Ryohei viendo a Fong y Hibari que no se quitaban la vista de encima.

-Fo-Fong-chan?-dice Izumi habiendo nuevamente la reja acercándose al hombre-Porque?, porque lo hizo?-dice al borde delas lagrimas viéndolo-Antes podía abrazarlo y cargarlo… me gustaba eso, me gustaba abrazarlo de pequeño…

-Oh! Lo siento, pobrecita-dice sonriendo acercándose a ella-Ahora yo te abrazare-dice abrazándola provocando una fuerte aura asesina en el guardián de la nube.

-CON QUE ESTO SE SIENTE SER AMADA!-Dice sonriendo la chica correspondiendo el abrazo…

-Que les paso?! Porque están en su forma adulta?!-pregunta Tsuna viéndolos.

-Fuimos a visitar a Verde y a obligarle que nos vuelva adultos a Fong a Reborn y a mi-Kora -responde Coronello.

-REBORN!-Exclaman todos a la expectativa.

-Si…hay viene-Kora-dice señalando el mismo lugar por donde habían aparecido ellos anteriormente donde se distinguía la sombra de un hombre con patillas y su habitual sombrero.

La sombra era cada vez más grande al igual que las expectativas de todos los presentes, pero fue grande su sorpresa al ver acercarse a Reborn en su forma habitual.

-Re-reborn…que paso?-pregunta Tsuna un poco decepcionado.

-Verán…-explica Fong-Lo que paso fue, cuando entramos al laboratorio de verde y luego de obligarlo a que nos convierta en adulto, el primero Fue Coronello y luego fui yo…pero cuando iba a entrar Reborn…pues…exploto…

._.

-QUEE!

-Exploto! El maldito de Verde lo izo apropósito, seguro lo tenía planeado-se queja Reborn totalmente enojado.

-_Está realmente molesto…- _nota Tsuna apartándose un poco de él.

-Y ustedes dos! No vuelvan a dejarme atrás!-reclama Reborn.

-Lo sentimos Reborn es que caminas muy lento-dice Fong sonriendo.

-Es que tenemos piernas más largas ahora, no podemos caminar al ritmo de un bebe-Kora-dice inconsciente Coronello.

_LO ESTAN EMPEORANDO MAS!- _Tsuna comprendía…Reborn estaba furioso, por lo tanto él y los demás estaban en peligro…pero principalmente el…

Ese día…todos estuvieron realmente Histéricos…Hibari por lo hecho a su escuela, Reborn por el hecho de que Verde había logrado cagarle la vida, Tsuna porque sabía que el mas problemas tendría ahora era él, el resto de los guardianes por la frustración/miedo de ayudar a su amigo, Fong porque en su primer día como adulto recibió algunos golpes de Reborn y, Coronello porque finalmente tenía su cuerpo adulto, y no encontraba a Lal para…bueno…cositas Xd

La jornada estudiantil ya había terminado, ya eran las 5 de la tarde y Tsuna, al igual que toda su familia no querían estar en la casa porque Reborn pues…estaba de mal humor, pero la vida no le ayudaba a reponerse.

Reborn decidió prender la tele, estaba un poco más calmado, al prender la televisión y pasar rápidamente los canales donde pasaban alguna película, serie o documental donde se hacía referencia sobre la altura, se detuvo a ver lo peor que pudo haber encontrado.

Era Skull…ese idiota de Skull…

-Le damos la Bienvenida al gran Skull! Que acaba de presentarse nuevamente después de su largo retiro!-era la voz del conductor del programa-Señor?! Como ah estado en todo este tiempo? Porque ha decidido volver ahora, después de tantos años?

-Solo tengo una razón-dice Skull, que tenia de cada lado a dos mujeres hermosas y bien dotadas que lo abrazaban, donde estaba rodeado de admiradores que exclamaban sus nombres-Es por un pequeñín al que adoro, un pequeño hombrecito que espero que me este viendo en este momento. Reborn! esto es por ti! Espero que mi triunfo te llene de felicidad tanto como a mí, quiero decirte…Que algún día serás un GRAN hombre…como yo…

-Oh! Y señor! Se ve aun más joven-comenta el periodista.

-Oh! Es porque uso…-Daba propagando al producto que tenía en manos sonriendo a la cámara-…

-CALLATE IDIOTA!-Comienza a dispararle con Ira el bebe con patillas al televisor…

Por otro lado Tsuna corría por su vida, ya que el Guardián de la nube estaba furioso por las acciones de su novia, y bueno…cualquier Herbívoro le ayudaría a descargarse…ese Herbívoro fue Tsuna…

Mientras corría por su vida, tropezó con Giotto y el resto de los guardianes.

-Decimo, ah visto a Lampo? –pregunta el rubio notando que detrás de él venía Hibari.

Alaude Sonríe levemente, al llegar el prefecto se detiene, observando con desprecio a su antepasado…

-TU-Dice Hibari con voz más grave de lo normal…

-TU-Repite Alaude sin dejar de mirarlo…

Todos podían notar la tención que había entre ellos, cuando menos lo esperaron una batalla comenzó entre ellos, Tsuna quiso detenerlos, pero Giotto lo llevo lejos del lugar ya que notaba lo "feliz" que estaba su guardián de la nube por la pelea, y que sería imposible detenerlos…

-Donde se metió?-se preguntaba el guardián del sol de la primera generación buscando al pelo Verde.

Finalmente lo vieron! Estaba del otro lado de la calle, los ve y los Saluda. Cruzó la calle, sin preocuparse por los autos…

-_Ten más cuidado! –Tsuna gritaba para sí mismo al verlo pasar como si nada._

A la mitad de la calle, Lampo es atropellado por un auto…

-LAMPO!-Gritan sus amigos y corren a auxiliarlo, cruzando la calle de la misma forma despreocupada.

-_USTEDES TAMBIEN!-Nuevamente era sorprendido el decimo por lo distraída que era la primera generación._

El chofer del auto estaba al lado de Lampo preocupado y asustado por la situación, por la forma del golpe todos los presentes creyeron que había muerto. Pero para sorpresa de Todos, Lampo abre los ojos, y se pone de pie, asustando a todos presentes.

Lampo fue regañado por a ver cruzado la calle sin tener cuidado pero…

-NO ES MI CULPA! ESAS COSAS SIEMPRE SE METEN ENMI CAMINO!-Se escusa Lampo-Desde que Salí de la casa esas cosas me están golpeado!

Tsuna queda boca abierta ante lo dicho por el guardián del rayo, Lo estaban atropellando desde que salió de la casa! Y no solo eso, Al parecer, a todos los primeros los habían atropellado por lo menos una Vez!

_-Son unos Idiota…_

Tsuna tuvo que explicarle que eran esas cosas que siempre golpeaban a Lampo entre otras cosas de su tiempo. En el tiempo de los primeros no existían los autos pero…la estupidez de Lampo al ser atropellado más de 20 veces…era extrema…

-L-lampo?!-Grita Asari al ver al guardián del rayo y todos ponen su atención en el poniendo cara de espanto.

-Que-que pasa?-Dice un poco asustada el peli verde al ver como todos lo miraban.

-Estas…estas desapareciendo!-Grita Tsuna al ver como uno de sus brazos era casi transparente.

El miedo les invade a todos, era imposible, aun no era tiempo de irse, se supone que aun les quedan 2 semanas en el futuro.

Luego de Meditar un poco sobre la situación…llegaron a una conclusión…

-Como Lampo es el más joven, es el que se irá primero-dijo Asari deprimiendo a Lampo que no quería irse aun…

-No lo creo, no tendría sentido-dice Giotto observando el cuerpo de Lampo notando que estaba muy dañado-Lampo-suspira a tener una idea de lo que ocurría-Cuantas veces te atropellaron?

-27-Responde.

-Si a una persona lo hubieran atropellado apenas una vez posiblemente esta muerte…creo que Lampo murió tantas veces que ahora su espíritu va a desaparecer por ser tan exigido.

En otras palabras, si Lampo estuviera vivo ya estaría muerto, al estar muerto, cada vez que tenía algún accidente mortal su cuerpo se dañaba pero su alma le permitía continuar en el futuro, pero al estar tan sobrecargada, su alma ya no podría revivirlo por lo tanto moriría pronto.

-Te han ocurrido más cosas verdad?-pregunta G conociendo al menor, después de todo el representaba la Dureza, y no cualquier cosa podría con él.

-Bueno…

-LAMPO!-GRITAN ENFADADOS TODOS.

-Que has hecho?-pregunta Giotto con dolor de cabeza.

-La Sexy hermana del guardián de la tormenta del Decimo me ah dado mucha comida, que es la que eh comido todo este tiempo… sabía que estaba envenenada, pero como estoy muerto no creí que me haría nada…

-_Imbécil!_

_-_También el bebe de sombrero me dispara todo el tiempo…no es mi culpa que sea tan pequeño y no pueda verlo mientras camino-bufa el guardián, siendo odiado por el decimo.

-Ya veo…ahora que sabemos la razón necesitamos buscar una solución-dice Giotto suspirando sanado.

-Es demasiado fácil si lo piensas Giotto-Informa G Siendo la atención de todos-Lampo está vivo gracias al atributo del rayo, por lo tanto, un rayo es la solución.

No pregunte como, cuando, ni en donde, pero Lampo estaba colgando en un pararrayos siendo golpeado por cientos de rayos…

_-No creo que esté funcionando…-_no Tsuna al observar como la situación del guardián empeoraba…

Tsuna llamo al noveno para informarle la situación y gracias a Dios, él les dio la solución…

Era sencillo, A Lampo le faltaba llamas del Rayo para poder sobrevivir…entonces, le darían las llamas que necesitaran con la Ayuda de todos los poseedores del atributo del rayo que pudieran ayudarle…

Menos Lambo, que se negaba a ayudar al hombre que se comía sus dulces de Uva…

Y Verde…que era mejor que ni se apareciera por Namimori…

Bueno, en realidad conocían pocas, Gamma era uno de los que podía ayudarlo… Levi fue obligado a ayudar al decimo por orden de Nono.

Se necesito de la ayuda de Cientos de subordinados de Vongola para ayudar a Lampo, que ahora debería ser más precavido.

El día termino bien, sacando para los guardianes de la Nube que continuaban con su batalla…ahora que lo pienso…ellos también estaban contentos de Tener un rival digno con quien pelear.

**Ciaossu**

**Actualize finalmente! Menos mal, me sentía mal cuando tardaba tanto en actualizar…PERDON!**

**Pero bueno, ya actualice así que dejen comentarios y díganme que les pareció el capi ;)**

**Emmm… Kyoya está furioso… tiene una novia muy molesta jeje…pero es mi personaje favorito y mi platónico, así que…Esa chica…bueno…soy molesta pero no me animaría a hacer todo eso…Xdd**

**Emm…creo que Lampo es el tercer personaje que intento matar._. Soy mala persona TT-TT**

**Intentare no hacerlo más, pero el hecho de que mueran se me hace divertido…ok no…bueno…El de Daemon si…Se lo merecía! Aunque gracias a él tuvimos otra temporada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn *-***

**En cuanto a cómo van las votaciones de parejas:**

**MukuroChrome*** * EnmaHaru * LamboIpin* TsunaKyoko* GokuderaMei YamamotoAzure * HibariIzumi RyoheiHana **

**Jajajaja…Las piñas van ganando todavía Xdd Aunque me deprime ver que a solo una persona le gusto las parejas que cree…Xd mentira mentira, me lo imaginaba de todas formas **

**Ciao! Ciao!**


End file.
